


Postarám se o Tebe

by 2W_NikiAngel



Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat cameo we all need in our lives, Enjolras needs to be stopped and lseep for 2 weeks okay?!, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2W_NikiAngel/pseuds/2W_NikiAngel
Summary: „Jedl si něco?“Jen zmínka o jídle zkřivila Enjolrasovu tvář nechutí. Žaludek se mu opět stáhl a celé hrdlo zaškrábalo. Ještě pořád na jazyku cítil— „Ne.“„Měl bys něco sníst.“„Ze všeho je mi špatně.“„Možná je ti ale blbě z hladu.“ Nenechal se Grantaire přesvědčit. Rychle došel do kuchyně a prstem zkontroloval polévku. Studená. Tiše zanadával. „Ohřeju jí a bude ti líp, uvidíš. Sice nejsem nejlepší kuchař, ale polívky ještě umím. Teď by ses měl ale aspoň napít. Věřím, že si ze sebe dostal dost tekutin, co?“ Enjolras neodpověděl. „Hele, Apollóne, nejsi malej kluk, musíš něco—“ Grantaire si jenom povzdechl. Enjolras znovu usnul.[English translation/Anglický překlad]
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Birthday Fanfictions Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Postarám se o Tebe

**Author's Note:**

> Rok 2020 je, troufám si říct, pro většinu z vás opravdu šílenou jízdou. I když jsem se snažila chaosu kolem sebe vyhnout a zachovat si svůj typický, pozitivní přístup, přeci jen i mě na začátku léta samotný rok dostihl a až teď jsem si mohla oddychnout. Nemoce, záležitosti ohledně rodiny a mnoho dalšího, co mi bralo energii i chuť psát. 
> 
> Dnes ale mohu konečně říct, že je první Birthday Fanfiction Project hotový a já doufám, že si jeho výsledek užijete! Děkuji vám všem za podporu!

Grantaire si po cestě do kavárny Musain pobrukoval. Bylo zvykem, že měl tenhle černovlásek skoro vždy dobrou náladu. Usmíval se, zdravil každého na potkání, někdy se i za nějakou pěknou dívkou nebo chlapcem otočil a pronesl něco nemístného. Ale jemné bručení, které značilo, že si brouká nějakou píseň? To se za celou dobu, co chodil na srazy _Přátel Abecedy_ , stalo jen třikrát. Poprvé, když se jeho obraz dostal na výstavu uměleckých děl nejlepších studentů uměleckého oboru. Podruhé, když mu jeho mladší sestřička oznámila, že se zasnoubila. Potřetí, když se mu povedlo dát dohromady Jehana a Bahorela, protože mu, dle jeho vlastních slov, _už lezlo na nervy, jak kolem sebe krouží jako dva ptáci v říji_.

Když vstoupil do kavárny Musain, usadil se na své obvyklé místo pod oknem, servírka mu přinesla jeho oblíbené víno a on jí s úsměvem poděkoval. Když dopil první skleničku, do kavárny začali přicházet jeho přátelé. Okamžitě se k němu posadil Joly, který na něj chrlil nejrůznější novinky z medicínské praxe („Věděl si, že mozek se dá vytáhnout skrze nosní dírku? Ukazovali nám to na neurologii! Dělali to hlavně staří Egypťané, aby zachovali mozek faraona i po jeho smrti, ale nepřipadá ti to úžasné? Nepoškodit něco tak důležitého vytažením z něčeho tak nechutného jako je nos?“) a Bossuet, který si mnul zraněnou ruku („Kriket,“ pronesl stroze.).

Když dopil druhou skleničku, do kavárny vešel Combeferre. V rukou držel několik knih a papírů, brýle měl posazené o něco níže a tváře měl jemně červené. Vypadalo to, že do kavárny spěchal. „Krásný nový den přeji,“ řekl svým přátelům, když položil papíry na stůl a zhluboka vydechl. „Skoro jsem to nestihl,“ řekl tiše a přijal od Courfeyraca skleničku vody. Celou jí vypil.

„V pohodě, _vůdce_ tu stejnak ještě není,“ zasmál se Grantaire a dolil si další skleničku. Láhev byla už skoro prázdná. Joly věděl, že svému drahému příteli další skleničku nerozmluví, tak ho jen tiše káral pohledem.

„A taky nepřijde.“ Combeferre si otřel ústa a poděkoval Courfeyracovi za vodu. „Jdu právě od něj.“ Ukázal na hromadu papírů před sebou. „Tohle všechno jsou podklady, které pro nás přichystal.“

„Domácí úkoly?“ zeptal se Courfeyrac, když si vzal do ruky jeden z papírů a začal si ho pročítat.

„Tak trochu,“ zasmál se Combeferre a konečně si sedl. „Enjolras je nemocný, ale nechce, abychom se kvůli tomu nějak zasekli na místě. Zvlášť, když před sebou máme tu demonstraci na Rue de Bac.“ S tím vzal do ruky několik stohů papírů a začal je postupně rozdávat ostatním.

„Jak dlouho plánuje být nemocný?“ zeptal se Coufeyrac, když si položil papíry do klína. „Takhle to vypadá, jako kdyby umíral a za týden bychom mu měli jít na pohřeb.“

„Víš, jaký je,“ pronesl Comberre tiše.

V tu chvíli přestal Grantaire vnímat. Dnes přišel do kavárny s dobrou náladou díky tomu, že včera viděl výborný dokument o Napoleonovi Bonapartovi. Byl pronapoleonský, přesně takový, který Enjolras nesnášel. Měl chuť s ním probrat jeho vojenské taktiky, politické názory, a dokonce i životní styl, který vedl a stále nad ním vyselo několik otazníků. I když mu Napaleon jako historická postava a významná kulturní ikona, nikdy vlastně nepřirostl k srdci a bylo mu jedno, jestli ho mají lidé rádi nebo ne; mít možnost Enjolrase zase jednou naštvat, pro něj bylo skoro jako dávka afrodiziaka.

Od doby, co se s Enjolrasem znal, věděl jedinou věc – ti dva nikdy nepovedou klidnou diskuzi. Ať se to mohlo zdát zvláštní, měli spoustu společných témat, dokonce i koníčků. Bavili je podobné věci a měli zájem o stejné autory i historické postavy. Problém byl v tom, že na vše měli odlišný názor. Tam, kde Grantaire řekl „ano“, Enjolras vedl rázné „ne“; tam, kde se Grantaire viděl krásu, Enjolras viděl špínu a bídu; to, co Grantaira odrazovalo, Enjolrase přitahovalo. Byli jako dva póly, které se ale nedokázaly spojit.

Byl to ale Enjolras, který se dlouho snažil o to, aby si rozuměli. Pokusil se s ním mluvit, debatovat, dokonce ho jednou i pozval na čaj do jedné vyhlášené cukrárny. Všechny diskuze ale skončili u politiky, Grantairova smíchu a Enjolrasovy naštvané tváře. A byl to právě on, kdo nad Grantairem jako první zlomil hůl. Trpěl ho ve své přítomnosti, ale nerad se s ním bavil. Grantaire věděl, že ho Enjolras měl rád, dokazoval mu to tím, když mu bral poslední láhev z ruky, aby se neopil; když mu pomáhal ze schodů až na zastávku autobusu, zatímco byl opilý; nebo když mu popřál k narozeninám a objednal mu jeho oblíbený vanilkový dort, i když narozeniny nesnášel a zásadně neslavil. Byla to malá gesta a Grantaire si jich vážil. Věděl ale, že více než pár radostných chvil v roce mít nebude.

A tak hledal možnosti, jak se s blonďáčkem bavit, být déle v jeho přítomnosti, užívat si pozornosti, které věnoval jen jemu. A našel to. Byly to hádky. I Enjolras dlouho vzdoroval, čím více na něj Grantaire tlačil, tím více Enjolras ztrácel svoji trpělivost. Dříve by se Enjolras po několika uštěpačných poznámkách jen zhluboka nadechl a nechal to být; ale dnes stačilo jen to, když Grantaire přišel s hlasitým pozdravem do kavárny a Enjolras už po něm střílel jeden z jeho otrávených pohledů a nabrušeně mu oznamoval, že _není v hospodě a měl by se krotit a chovat jako člověk_. Grantaire se nad tím vždycky jen šibalsky pousmál.

To, co mezi sebou měli bylo zvláštní a vlastně ani nevěděli, jestli to bylo pravé přátelství. Bylo to ale něco, co oba přijímali. A Grantaire byl za to vděčný, byť to dokazoval svým zvláštním způsobem.

Grantaire dopil láhev vína ve chvíli, kdy Combeferre končil svůj proslov. Měl se asi cítit špatně, když nevnímal ani slovo, ale vlastně mu to bylo jedno. Myšlenkami stále ubíhal k blonďáčkovi, jehož přítomnost mu až podivně chyběla. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil, v kontaktech našel Enjolrasovo číslo a klikl na zprávu. Naposledy si napsali před třemi měsíci, kdy se společně domlouvali na nových pamfletech pro jejich skupinu. Zhluboka se nadechla a naťukal krátkou zprávu:

_R: „Mám pro tebe ty plakáty. Combeferre říkal, že seš nemocnej. Mám po srazu skočit ti je dát?“_

Grantaire je ještě hotové neměl, ve skutečnosti na nich ještě nezačal ani pracovat. Nechtěl si přiznat, že jediný důvod, proč mu napsal bylo to, že chtěl vědět, jestli je v pořádku.

Za deset minut mu přišla odpověď:

_Apollón: „Nech je v Musainu, vyzvednu si je, až mi bude lépe.“_

Grantaire mu chtěl ještě napsat – _A kdy?_ – a možná ještě – _Můžu se i tak stavit, abych viděl, že si v pohodě?_ – ale neudělal to. Schoval mobil do kapsy a objednal si kus dortu. Potřeboval zajíst tu chuť psát mu a nenápadně se dostat do jeho bytu.

Za tři hodiny Grantaire vešel do svého bytu, skopl boty ke dveřím a položil na kuchyňskou linku tašky s nákupem. Zapnul plynový hořák, o který si zapálil cigaretu. Naplnil jeden větší hrnec vodou, nasypal do něj sůl a postavil ho na plotýnku. Z tašky vytáhl zeleninu, a zatímco jí omýval, přemýšlel nad tím, proč se cítil tak zvláštně. Pochopil by, kdyby se cítil zklamaný kvůli tomu, že se dnes nemohl pohádat s jeho oblíbeným členem skupiny – (pořád mu připadalo zvláštní myslet na Enjolrase jako na _kamaráda_ , nikdy vlastně netušil, jestli něco takového vůbec byli) – nebo dokonce naštvaný za to, že v kavárně ztratil dobré hodiny drahocenného času, které mohl strávit pitím, místo přetvařováním, že ho ekologická situace v Paříži zajímá.

Ten pocit, který se mu usazoval na hrudníku, byl ale nový. Neznal ten podivný tlak na hrudi, bušící srdce, neklidný třes v nohách nebo špatné dýchání. Ach, _ty nádechy_. Měl pocit, jako kdyby se mu něco usadilo v plicích. Doufal, že nikotin mu trochu pomůže a po cestě vykouřil už sedm cigaret. Ani jedna nepomohla.

Vyfoukl obláček kouře a podíval se do hrnec ve kterém se vařila zelenina a žluté těstoviny. „Co to dělám?“ zašeptal si spíše pro sebe, típnul cigaretu o linku a opřel se o ní. „Vždyť já ani polívky nežeru!“ Vykřikl a zhluboka vydechl. Tlak na hrudi nepovoloval. „Co to se mnou je?!“ Položil si hlavu do dlaní a zaskuhral. Několik minut poslouchal, jak voda jemně bublá a pomalu dochází k varu. „Fajn, tak jo,“ zabručel podrážděně, když z kapsy u kalhot vytáhl svůj mobil a podíval se na display. Stiskl tlačítko zpráv a znovu otevřel složku s Enjolrasovým jménem.

_R: „Dělám polívku. Jestli je ti furt blbě, můžu ti nějakou donést, jestli chceš.“_

Schoval mobil zpět do kapsy a zapálil si další cigaretu.

Grantaire si po půl hodině zkontroloval mobil. Žádná nová zpráva. Enjolras si ani zprávu nepřečetl. Podíval se na hodiny. Bylo devět večer. V tuhle dobu Enjolras většinou seděl u učení a bifloval se novými teoriemi a zákoníky. Všichni věděli, že většinou končil s učením těsně před půlnocí. Říkal, že večer se mu učí nejlépe a má na to nejvíce času. Bylo tedy normální, že ho v tuhle dobu každý zastihl. Aniž by Grantaire tušil, co dělá, klepl na zelené tlačítko s telefonem a přiložil si mobil k uchu. Pokud má moc práce, je jasné, že si zprávu nepřečte. Volání je v tomhle případě jednoduší.

Když mu ani po druhém vyzvánění Enjolras mobil nezvedl, znervózněl. Několikrát poklepal nohou o zem a zabručel si něco pod vousy. Enjolras měl mobil skoro pořád v ruce a byl jeden z těch, kdo byl nervózní, když ho u sebe nemohl mít. Bylo tedy zvláštní, že se mu neozval. Sice jistě nebyl jeden z těch, se kterým by se chtěl po nocích vybavovat, ale nikdy nikoho neodmítnul. Dokonce zvedal i otravné telefonáty s mobilními nabídkami a reklamami.

Když se ani po dvaceti minutách neozval, rozhodl se napsat Combeferrovi.

_R: „Nevíš, co je v Enjorlasem? Snažil jsem se mu napsat a volat, ale nic. Jako, nic důležitýho, jen jsme spolu něco probírali ohledně plakátů a tak_.“

Enjolras hnědovláska nikdy neodmítnul a vždycky spolu byli ve spojení. Občas to vypadalo, že jsou dvojčata, kterým ještě někdo neodstřihnul pupeční šňůru. Grantaire na ně občas žárlil, ale nikdy to nepřiznal nahlas.

Za pár minut mu přišla odpověď:

_Ferre: „Viděl jsem se s ním ještě po srazu. Sice jenom mezi dveřmi, ale bylo vidět, že mu ta horečka dává zabrat. Tak jsem mu řekl, ať se z toho snaží vyspat. Podle mě tedy ještě spí. Což je dobře, víš, jak na sebe zapomíná a pořád sedí za tím zpropadeným počítačem. Pár hodin spánku mu neuškodí.“_

Teprve až když vypustil z úst hustý obláček kouře, došlo mu, že celou dobu zadržoval dech. Pokrčil rameny, vzal do ruky naběračku a začal míchat už měkkou zeleninu. Vzal jich pár do naběračky a než stačil ochutnat, pípla mu další zpráva:

_Ferre: „Nedělej si o něj starosti, Grantaire. Bude v pořádku.“_

Rozbušilo se mu srdce. _Starosti_.

Ach.

Tak to byl ten otravný, neznámý pocit na hrudi?

Nevěděl, co mu připadalo absurdnější. To, že si dělal starosti o kluka, který o něm neměl nejvalnější mínění a vlastně ho ani pořádně nepovažoval za kamaráda; nebo to, že stál před bytem onoho zmiňovaného kluka a v ruce držel termosku s včerejší polévkou po tom, co kvůli němu nedošel na večerní hodinu _Dějin umění_. Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl a otráveně vydechl. Připadal si trapně. Nervózně přešlápl. Nedalo se nic dělat, už tam stál. Zazvonil.

Čekal dobré dvě minuty, než za dveřmi uslyšel šramocení, které naznačovalo, že je Enjolras vzhůru. Něco spadlo na zem. Ozvalo se tiché zabručení a nadávka. Zdálo se, že blonďáček nebyl v nejlepší náladě. _Jako obvykle,_ pomyslel si Grantaire a neubránil se úsměvu. _Takže je všechno v pohodě_. Když se otevřeli dveře a mezi nimi se objevil Enjolras, úsměv na rtech mu trochu ztuhl. _Tak ten není v pohodě_. Enjolras stál vždy hrdě – rovná ramena, rovná záda, vypnutá hruď -, vlasy vždy perfektně upravené, oblečení mu nádherně sedlo, kůži měl bledou, ale tváře měl vždy roztomile růžové a odhalovaly pár pih. Teď se ale Enjolras opíral o mohutné dveře, jako kdyby ani pomalu sám stát nemohl. I přes látku volných tepláků šlo vidět, jak se mu trochu klepou kolena. Kůži měl tak bledou, že byla skoro průsvitná. Tváře měl červené a čelo zpocené. Oči propadlé, pod nimi kruhy, na nose široké brýle. Ty nosil jen v krajní nouzi, když byl opravdu vyčerpaný. Vlasy měl splihlé a zdálo se, že si je už pár dní nečesal.

Když Enjolras poznal, kdo před ním stál, obočí se mu komicky přiblížilo k sobě. „Grantaire?“ Jeho hlas byl hrubý, chraplavý. Jako kdyby pár dní nemluvil. Hned na to párkrát zakašlal a zabublalo mu v plicích. Zašklebil se a polkl. Šlo vidět, jak ho to bolelo. Zřejmě měl krk od kašlání už celý podrážděný. „Co tu děláš?“

Až teď se Grantaire konečně probral ze šoku. Zakroutil hlavou a zvedl ruku, ve které měl termosku. „Přines jsem ti polívku, _marode_.“ Pokusil se o úsměv, ale sám věděl, že Enjolras pozná, že je hraný. Jeho oči prozrazovaly, jak moc se o něj v tuhle chvíli bál. Nikdo vlastně ještě neviděl Enjolrase nemocného. Za ty roky, co ho znal, byl nemocný jen jednou. Nastydly mu hlasivky. Týden nemluvil, ale na srazy chodil pořád. Bylo zvláštní neslyšel jeho hlas, ale mít možnost být stále v jeho přítomnosti bylo uklidňující.

Tohle ale bylo naprosto něco jiného. „Děkuji,“ řekl Enjolras překvapeně a vzal si od Grantaira jeho termosku. „Pozval bych tě dál, ale nechci tě nakazit.“

„Říkal si, že budeš brzo v pohodě,“ odvětil mu Grantaire a nenápadně se přiblížil ke dveřím.

Enjolras se na ně ještě více přimáčkl. „I tak.“

„Jsem tak propálenej chlastem, že se na mě žádná bakterie neudrží. Tak honem, Apollóne, uhni, já se o tebe postarám.“ Zasmál se a jemně do mladšího strčil ramenem. Věděl, že ve stavu, ve kterém jeho kamarád byl, neměl sebemenší možnost, jak se mu bránit. Vešel do jeho bytu, sundal si boty, vzal si od něj termosku zpátky a odešel do kuchyně. U něj na bytě už byl několikrát. Sám i s přáteli. Skoro každé dva měsíce se u něj sešli, aby se podívali na film, prodiskutovali nějakou věc ohledně jejich skupiny, která už byla i kavárnu moc tajná, nebo se prostě jen sešli, aby si popovídali jako přátele a popili pár drinků. Enjolrasův byt mu proto nebyl cizí. I když teď měl pocit, že ho nepoznává. Dříve vždy pořádný Enjolras, který dokázal mít chaos jen na stole ve svých poznámkách a papírech; teď vypadal jako prvotřídní bordelář. U stolu, kde pracoval, měl tři peřiny, polštář, několik hrnečků a mísu čehosi, ze které se už linula nehezká vůně. Gauč byl osázený knihami a papíry. Na zemi se válelo několik kusů oblečení, některé ještě bylo dost mokré na to, aby Grantaire pochopil, že byly propocené. Na kuchyňské lince stálo několik vypitých flašek vody, hrníčky s čajem a kávou, prášky. Grantaire je znal. Tohle nebyly prášky na horečku. Ale na bolesti. Grantaire je užíval vždy, když to přehnal s malováním a zdřevěněla mu celá ruka. Nemohl s ní pak několik dní hýbat. Bolest byla nesnesitelná. Tohle jediné pomáhalo. Grantaire nasucho polkl. Zdálo se, že Enjolrasův stav rozhodně nebyl lepší.

„Nemusíš to dělat,“ řekl Enjolras tiše, když si sedl na židli, na které měl několik dek a rychle se jednou z nich přikryl. Grantaire si všiml, jak se celý ošil. V pokoji bylo díky horkému, letnímu počasí dost teplo. Ale Enjolras vypadal, že to vůbec nevnímal.

„Prosím tě.“ Grantaire mávl rukou a rychle se k němu otočil zády. Vzal do ruky jeden z hrnců a dal do něj polévku. Nechtěl, aby blonďáček zjistil, že se o něj bojí a klepou se mu celé ruce. Raději se proto něčím zaměstnal. „Co ti vůbec je?“

„Jenom horečka,“ odpověděl mu mladší.

„Tak to je v pohodě.“ Grantaire slyšel, jak na něj jeho vnitřní hlasy křičí, že _Enjolras rozhodně není v pohodě._ „Ses nakazil někde ve škole?“

„…Nejspíše,“ odpověděl Enjolras tiše a Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. Došlo mu, že mladší z nich nemá moc náladu si povídat o jeho stavu. Grantaire se proto rozhodl mlčet.

Když polévka začala bublat, vytáhl z kredence hluboký talíř a po okraj jej naplnil. Enjolras vypadal jako kdyby dobrý týden nejedl. Potřeboval do sebe dostat trochu živin. „ _Hotovson!_ Chceš jíst u stolu nebo jako princeznička v posteli?“ Pokusil se Grantaire zavtipkovat. Enjolras neodpověděl. „Apollón—“ Grantaire se otočil, přezdívka zůstala viset ve vzduchu a černovlásek se neubránil úsměvu. Enjolras usnul. Na židli, zachumlaný v dece. Grantaire k němu přešel, rukou se dotkl jeho ramene, možná v naději, že s ním zatřese a probere ho. Jeho obličej ale vypadal _tak_ spokojeně. Jako kdyby se mu zdálo něco krásného. Dlouhé řasy se mu trochu třepaly a zhluboka oddechoval. Grantaire stáhl ruku zpět k tělu, sundal z gauče pár knih a papíry a sedl si na něj. Nechá ho chvilku prospat, polévka počká.

Aniž by si to sám uvědomil, do minuty usnul také.

Grantaira probudil až zvláštní zvuk, který se ozýval podivně blízko. Zabručel. Ten zvuk znal. Možná až trochu moc dobře. Párkrát zamrkal, než otevřel oči a podíval se po místnosti. V místnosti bylo stále rozsvíceno, pokojem se nesla vůně už studené polévky. Grantaire se podíval ke stolu. Enjolras už na židli neseděl. Že by se přesunul do postele? Znova ten otravný zvuk. Grantaire cítil, jak se mu stáhl celý žaludek. Proč jeho tělo reagovalo na něco, co—Grantairovy se rozšířily zorničky. _Ach_. Už věděl, proč ten zvuk zná. Tohle ze sebe loudil pokaždé, když se domů vracel z noční pitky z Korintu. Nehledě na to, kolik toho vypil, vždy, když se vracel z jeho oblíbené hospůdky – zvracel. Ať už z pití, jídla nebo opilecké bitky.

Už se chystal postavit a dojít do koupelny, když uslyšel, jak Enjolras splachuje. Po pár vteřinách se spláchnutí ozvalo znova. Grantaire si jenom pro sebe zabručel. To nevypadalo dobře. Lidem během nemoci není dobře, to je normální, ale Enjolras vypadal tak… Nemohl najít to správné slovo. Nevypadal špatně, i po fyzické stránce mu to s těmi rudými tvářemi, zpoceným čelem a splihlými vlasy, docela dost slušelo. Ale ty oči, _ty oči_. Jako kdyby prosily, aby mu pomohl od bolesti.

Enjolras se zrovna vracel do pokoje, otíral si rukávem mokrá ústa, která ještě před tím vypláchl ústní vodou. Párkrát povalil novou, mentolovou pachuť v puse a zašklebil se. Bylo to možná ještě horší než to, co ze sebe vydávil. Poslední tři dny nic nejedl. Nechápal, jak mu mohlo být stále špatně. Druhou rukou si promnul šíji. Byla celá ztuhlá. Sykl bolestí. „Dobrý?“ Enjolras si až teď všiml, že měl celou dobu zavřené oči. I přes opar mlhy, který způsobovala horečka, dokázal rozpoznat obličej svého kamaráda, který se na něj starostlivě díval.

„Dobrý,“ odpověděl Enjolras a kousl se do rtu. Zněl příšerně.

„Pojď si lehnout.“ Grantaire se zvedl a rychle začal z gauče sundávat všechny knihy a papíry. Jakmile byl gauč prázdný, vzal do ruky deky, které měl pohozené na židli. „Lehni si,“ řekl znovu, Enjolras možná chvíli přemýšlel nad tím, že by zaprotestoval, ale nemohl popřít, že mu byla zima. Celý se ošil a zhluboka vydechl. Pokýval hlavou, znovu ho zapíchalo v šiji. Došel ke gauči a sedl si na něj. Grantaire na něj okamžitě hodil obě deky a silou ho zabalil. „Dobrý takhle?“ zeptal se ho opatrně.

Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Děkuji,“ řekl tak tiše, že ho černovlásek skoro neslyšel.

„Jedl si něco?“

Jen zmínka o jídle zkřivila Enjolrasovu tvář nechutí. Žaludek se mu opět stáhl a celé hrdlo zaškrábalo. Ještě pořád na jazyku cítil— „Ne.“

„Měl bys něco sníst.“

„Ze všeho je mi špatně.“

„Možná je ti ale blbě z hladu.“ Nenechal se Grantaire přesvědčit. Rychle došel do kuchyně a prstem zkontroloval polévku. Studená. Tiše zanadával. „Ohřeju jí a bude ti líp, uvidíš. Sice nejsem nejlepší kuchař, ale polívky ještě umím. Teď by ses měl ale aspoň napít. Věřím, že si ze sebe dostal dost tekutin, co?“ Enjolras neodpověděl. „Hele, Apollóne, nejsi malej kluk, musíš něco—“ Grantaire si jenom povzdechl. Enjolras znovu usnul. V sedě, zabalený v dece. Grantaire chvíli přemýšlel, jestli ho má probrat, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že bude lepší, aby se prospal. Akorát by se mu mohlo znovu udělal zle. Došel k němu a pomalu ho položil na bok. Když vzal do ruky jeden z jeho malých polštářů a nadzvedl mu hlavu, aby jí měl trochu výše než tělo, ruka mu zavadila o jeho čelo. „Ach Bože,“ zašeptal Grantaire skoro až vyděšeně. Dlaň položil na jeho čelo a celý se zatřásl. Enjolras hřál jako kamna. Jemně přesunul dlaň na jeho tváře. Stejný výsledek. Potom na krk, kde nahmatal tepnu, která jemně bubnovala do rytmu jeho bušícího srdce. Tam byl ještě o něco teplejší. „Tohle není dobrý.“

Grantaire se zvedl a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Netušil, co by měl teď dělat. Znovu mu ohřát tu polévku? Koupit mu nějaké léky na horečku? Zavolat doktora? Enjolras se znovu zatřásl. Vypadalo to, že je mu ještě stále zima. Vedle pokoje, který sloužil jako obývací pokoj, měl Enjolras svou ložnici. Grantaire do ní vešel a vzal z postele peřinu s rudým povlečením. Ložnice byla ve stejném stavu jako obývací pokoj. Možná se v ní jen válelo mnohem více oblečení. Na stole se mu válel jediný papír se znakem nemocnice. Grantaire věděl, že by jej dopis neměl zajímat a měl by odejít zpátky za Enjolrasem, ale zvědavost byla přeci jen silnější. Došel ke stolu a opatrně vzal dopis do ruky.

Nebyl to dopis, ale lékařská zpráva.

_Pacient: Enjolras, Alexander Aurélius_

_Narozen: 24. 12. 199X_

_Hospitalizace: XX.7 – XX.7.2020_

_Důvod hospitalizace: Kolaps_

_Vyšetření: Pacient přišel na žádanku od svého obvodního lékaře. Pacient si stěžoval na bolesti hrudníku a celkovou slabost. Tlak nízký, teplota vysoká (horečka, 39,5), v moči se nacházel nadbytek bílkovin. Při odběru krve si pacient začal stěžovat na rozostřené vidění, chvíli na to omdlel. Při probuzení došlo k vyvrácení tekutin. Pacient byl odvezen do nemocnice a byla mu podána infuze s výživou a tekutinami. Pacient při převozu do nemocnice a následné hospitalizaci ukázkově spolupracoval. Pacientovi se brzy udělalo lépe._

_Důvodem kolapsu těla bylo dlouhodobé přepracování, zanedbání stravy i dodávání tekutin, abnormálně rychlý úbytek váhy (5 kilo během týdne)._

_Výsledek: Pacient byl propuštěn do domácí péče._

_Medikamentace: XX – prášky proti horečce (2x denně, ráno+večer), XX – prášky na slabost (1x denně, ráno), XX – prášky na nevolnost (dle potřeby), XX – prášky proti bolesti (dle potřeby)_

_Doporučení: Klidový režim. Velký důraz na hydrataci těla. Pouze dietní strava._

_Závěr: Pokud by problémy přetrvávaly, pacientovi se doporučuje znovu navštívit lékaře. Pokud by pacient stále zvracel, a to i pouze v případě, že pije jen tekutiny, pacientovi se doporučuje zavolat si záchrannou službu a nechat se opětovně hospitalizovat._

U Enjolrase bylo zvykem, že neznal své hranice a občas se stalo, že z vyčerpání omdléval. Ale aby si uhnal nemoc? Byl přeci dost starý, aby na sebe dával pozor. A také dost chytrý, aby věděl, že je hrozná hloupost něco takového udělat.

Grantaire cítil, jak spojil panty a zaskřípal zuby. Jak mohl být Enjolras tak hloupý? Neříkali mu snad všichni, aby na sebe hlavně dával pozor? Každý viděl, jak moc dřel. A pro co? Pro lepší známky? Lepší práci? Lepší společnost? To přeci mohlo počkat. Jedna pauza v životě přeci ještě nikoho nezabila. Ale přepracování? To ano.

Grantaire si sice o Enjolrase dělal starosti, ale teď cítil, jak v něm bublá ještě něco jiného. Vztek. Měl na toho – _roztomilého, krásného, éterického_ – blonďáčka vztek. Copak nevěděl, jak moc jim na něm záleželo? Proč tohle, dobrovolně, dělal?

Položil zprávu zpět na stůl. Vytáhl z kapsy svůj mobil a vytočil Jolyho číslo. Věděl, že on jediný mu vždycky dokázal pomoct a vyslechnout ho, ať se jednalo o sebevětší hloupost. A tohle hloupost rozhodně nebyla.

„ _‘Taire, jak se vede?“_ Jolyův hlas zněl uvolněně a šťastně. Tak jako vždycky. Na dobrou náladu svého kamaráda se vždy mohl spolehnout. Miloval ho proto.

„Teď zrovna nic moc Joly,“ řekl popravdě a než se stačil Joly zeptat, co se děje a nasadit jeho typický, ochranářský tón, který jasně říkal _Kdo ublížil mému milovaného Tairovi, bude odměněn mou pěstí!_ , řekl: „Enjolras na tom není tak dobře, jak se snažil Combeferrovi nakecat.“

„ _Cože?“_

„Šel jsem dneska za ním, víš co, měl jsem zrovna cestu kolem.“ Slyšel, jak se Joly uchechtl. Enjolras a Grantaire od sebe bydleli hodinu cesty metrem. I školy, které navštěvovaly, od sebe byly daleko. Jediná možnost, jak na sebe ti dva mohli ve městě narazit, bylo, když se rozhodli přijít do kavárny Musain ve stejnou chvíli. Ale jinak to bylo prakticky nemožné. Joly to vědět, ale nic neříkal. Věděl, jak moc černovláskovi na Enjolrasovi záleželo. Možná proto z něj cítil, že je nervózní a trochu naštvaný, a proto se rozhodl to nekomentovat. „Otevřela mi mrtvola. Nekecám. Mrtvola. Bledej jak stěna, hubenej, oblečenej jak… dobře, pořád mu to slušelo, ale prostě byl – _jinej_. A jako, _špatně jinej_. Ne tak _jinej_ , jak doufáš, jako, že jednou třeba uvidíš Bossueta v tom oblíbeným károvaným tričku a hned si ho navzájem vykouříte. Ne – jako kdybys viděl Orla v tý kožený bundě.“

„ _Vypadá v tom jako nějaký hloupý motorkář_ ,“ zaskuhral Joly otráveně.

„Tak přesně to myslím! No a já jsem včera vařil polívku, tak jsem si řekl – _hej, mám nemocnýho kámoše, tak mu teda taky trochu donesu._ No, nevzal si, protože usnul a já jsem pak taky usnul, ale to není podstatný, prostě – pak jsem se probral, protože náš úžasnej vůdce blil. A hned na to zase usnul. A tak jako divně se ošíval, tak jsem si řek – _Jéé, asi je mu zima, přinesu mu ještě peřinu_. A hádej co? Našel jsem na stole lékařskou zprávu. Lékařskou zprávu, Joly. Víš, jak nám psal, že bude týden v háji kvůli nějakýmu školnímu projektu? Hovno! Byl v nemocnici! V. Ne-moc-ni-ci. Ten krypl tam byl na nějaký podělaný infuzi. A počkej, počkej, počkej, až ti přečtu proč. Počkej.“ Grantaire vzal papír znova do ruky. „ _Důvodem kolapsu těla bylo dlouhodobé přepracování, zanedbání stravy i dodávání tekutin, abnormálně rychlý úbytek váhy, 5 kilo během týdne._ Pět kilo. Pět! Měl by si založit poradenství pro hubnutí, s tímhle by mu ženský urvaly ruce!“ S tím papír s hlasitým bouchnutím položil na stůl. Bylo mu jasné, že to museli slyšet i sousedé. Teď mu to ale bylo jedno. Cítil jen to, jak je naštvaný. „A to je jako vůbec možný, takhle se oddělat kvůli tomu, že nemá dostatek odpočinku?“

Joly chvíli mlčel. „ _Ano, je_.“ Grantaire zpozorněl. Něco na jeho hlase znělo podivně. Jako kdyby nad něčím uvažoval. „ _Pokud tělo dlouhodobě vyčerpáváš, dostaneš se na svou pomyslnou hranici. Spousta lidí jí cítí, začne se jim dělat špatně, cítí se zle nebo mají takový ten nehezký pocit, že je něco špatně, ale nevědí co. Většina lidí v tu chvíli zastaví, zvolní nebo si odpočinou a dávají na sebe pozor do doby, než se jim udělá lépe. U někoho to trvá třeba jen pár hodin, jsou ale lidé, co potřebují delší pauzu. A pak tu jsou lidé jako Enjolras – buď tu hranici necítí, nebo se jí snaží nevnímat a přemáhat se i přes to, že vědomě vědí, že si ublíží. Já doufám, že Enjolras patří do té první skupiny, i když mi rozum říká, že je v té druhé._ “ Hlasitě si oddechl a Grantaire se k němu připojil. „ _Kolabování, mdlo, zvracení, horečky… to je jenom začátek. Ve své podstatě může být rád, že je na tom jenom takhle. Píše se tam o nějaké medikamenci?“_

„Napsali mu nějaký prášky, no,“ odpověděl Grantaire, ale už neměl sílu se na papír znovu podívat.

„ _Dobrá. Myslíš, že by ses ho mohl zeptat, jestli je pravidelně bere?“_

„Spí,“ připomněl Grantaire. „Ale až se vzbudí, zeptám se ho.“

„ _To může trvat dlouho_.“

„Nevadí mi u něj zůstat.“ Grantaire slyšel, jak se Joly uchechtl. „Co je?“

„ _To nic, Taire,“_ řekl Joly jeho typickým, veselým hlasem. „ _Je od tebe milé, že u něj zůstaneš. Vlastně se divím, že se mu ještě něco nestalo. V takovém stavu mohl omdlít na špatném místě a třeba se při pádu zranit a bouchnout do hlavy. Nebo omdlít ve vaně. Udusit se zvratky.“_

„Ježiš, nedělej z toho hned horor, Joly!“ Tyhle katastrofické scénáře ho znervózňovaly. Vůbec nad nimi neuvažoval, ale teď, když to Joly řekl nahlas, všechny se zdály až moc reálné. „Je jenom nemocný.“ Pokusil se uklidnit sám sebe.

„ _Ano, to je_.“ Joly se na druhé straně aparátu opět usmíval. Grantaire ten úsměv cítil. Jako kdyby se ho snažil uklidnit. „ _Je to od tebe milé_ ,“ zopakoval. „ _Bylo by dobré na něj dát přes večer pozor, možná si poznamenat, jestli ještě nebude zvracet, jestli se pokusí něco sníst, jestli si vezme prášky. Hlavně, pokud to bude možné, zkus ho donutit, aby vypil nějakou vodu nebo mu udělej hořký, černý čaj. Jen vlažný, aby se mu z toho horkého neudělalo ještě hůře. Určitě je pořádně dehydratovaný. Oba ho známe moc dobře. Dává pozor na ostatní, ale na sebe zapomíná.“_ Grantaire zabručel na souhlas. „ _Něco do zítřka vymyslím. Kdyby se to ale zhoršilo a teplota by byla vyšší než čtyřicet stupňů, raději zavolej doktora. Klidně ať ho znova hospitalizují. Raději mu zaplatím na pár dní lůžko, než mu kupovat catering na pohř—“_

„Bude v pořádku,“ řekl Grantaire o něco hrubším hlasem. Nechtěl slyšet to slovo na _p_. Prostě ne.

Joly se zasmál. „ _Chápu, Taire. Dej tedy prosím pozor na našeho_ vůdce _. Nějak to vymyslíme.“_

„Jasně. Díky za pomoc Joly.“

„ _Pro tebe všechno, ‘Taire. Dobrou noc.“_

„Dobrou noc.“ S tím jejich hovor skončil. Když odešel s peřinou do obývacího pokoje, Enjolras se ve spánku ani nepohnul. Přehodil přes něj peřinu z ložnice a posadil se naproti němu do křesla. Chvíli pozoroval jeho obličej. Vypadal jako kdyby ho vůbec nic netrápilo. Kdyby mu nesvítily tváře červenou barvou, vlastně by nepoznal rozdíl od jeho normálního vzevření.

Grantaire se podíval na hodinky. Pět minut po jedenácté v noci. Rozhlédl se po místnosti a zaměřil se knihy, které se všude povalovaly. Historie Francie. Politologie. Právní systémy. Mezinárodní smlouvy. Trestní zákoník. Historie trestního zákoníku. Všechno stejně nudné a nezáživné. „Nejmenší zlo,“ řekl si spíše pro sebe, když se natáhl po knize s názvem _Život Napoleona Bonaparte_. Zhasl velké světlo, rozsvítil lampičku na stole a dal se do čtení.

Večer nakonec utekl mnohem rychleji, než předpokládal. Kniha ho sice nebavila, ale dočetl jí. Když jí zavíral, nad Paříží už svítalo. Udělal si čaj a na balkóně si dal jednu ze svých radostných, ranních cigaret. Díval se na to, jak vychází slunce, barví nebe do růžové a oranžové barvy a snažil se načerpat sílu z větříku, který mu prohrabával neposedné vlasy. Normálně by se ten výhled užíval – vždy tak trochu Enjolrasovi záviděl, že si mohl dovolit tak prostorný a luxusní byt naproti Eiffelově věži a dívat se na spodinu pod ním ze sedmého patra – ale očima pořád těkal do místnosti za ním.

Enjolras se během spaní skoro vůbec nepohnul. Jen jednou se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. Skopl ze sebe jednu z peřin a něco si pro sebe zabručel. To bylo vše. Grantaira to zaskočilo natolik, že celých dvacet minut potom Enjolrase pozoroval bez mrknutí oka.

Cigaretu típnul o zábradlí a hodil jí z balkónu dolů. Vešel do bytu a dopil čaj. Znovu se sedl na křeslo a díval na Enjolrasovu spící tvář.

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Grantaire sebou cukl a podíval se na hodiny. Bylo sedm ráno. „Joly,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a zvedl se z místa. Otevřel dveře a chtěl padnout svému kamarádovi do náruče, možná si trochu postěžovat nad tím, jak se nevyspal; ale rychle si to rozmyslel. Za dveřmi nestál jeho hnědovlasý kamarád. „Combeferre,“ řekl překvapeně.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ho mladší a upravil si brýle na nose. „Můžu dál?“

„Jo, jasně.“ Uhnul Combeferrovi z cesty a nechal ho vejít do předsíně. Mladší z nich se rozhlédl po bytě. „Je to horší, než jsem si myslel.“

„Cože?“

„Znáš Enjolrasovu pořádnost.“ Grantaire jen pokýval hlavou. „I když je ve stresu nebo toho má moc, uklízí. Proto mě tohle trochu znervózňuje.“ Rozhodil rukama kolem sebe, aby naznačil, že myslí ten nepořádek, mezi kterým museli procházet.

„Víš, že vás slyším?“ Oba se podívali do obývacího pokoje. Enjolras byl vzepřený na loktech a díval se na ně. Mrkal a bylo vidět, že se musel probrat teprve před chvílí. Nejspíše po tom, co Grantaire odešel ke dveřím. „Není to zase tak hrozné.“

„Zase tak hrozné? Enjolrasi, asi jsi na tom opravdu zle.“ Combeferre jen zakroutil hlavou a přešel ke svému kamarádovi. Sedl si na nízký stolek vedle gauče a okamžitě mu rukou zkontroloval čelo. Ruku musel hned stáhnout, měl pocit, jako kdyby se zrovna popálil. „Jsi hrozný, víš to?“ zeptal se ho zrzek otráveně a znovu si upravil brýle na nose. „Takhle mi lhát. Říkal si, že je ti už lépe.“

„Mě ale je lépe.“ Combeferre po mladším střelil jeden z jeho typických, nespokojených pohledů. „Trochu.“

„Nevěřím ti,“ řekl Combeferre a sundal si ze zad batoh. Vytáhl z něj krabičku s léky. „Vezmi si jednu tabletku vždy večer, před tím, než půjdeš spát. Před tím sněz alespoň půlku suchého rohlíku, aby se ti neudělalo zle. Nechutnají moc dobře.“

Enjolras se posadil a krabičku si od něj vzal. Prohlédl si ji a hned mu jí vrátil. „Už je mám.“

„Zásoba ti neuškodí. Bůh ví, jak dlouho budeš v tomhle stavu.“

„Mě je ale—“ Nedopověděl, když viděl, jak se na něj jeho nejlepší kamarád podíval. Skousl si ret. Raději zaměřil svůj pohled zpět na krabičku s léky. „Všechno?“

Combeferre pokýval hlavou. „Za hodinu už musím být ve škole, máme dneska přípravu na zkoušku z neurologie. Ale nech mě říct ještě tohle – odpočívej, prosím tě. Víš, že se přemáháš. Už jsme o tom mluvili snad tisíckrát. Není nic špatného na tom dát si pauzu. Nemusíš jenom ležet a dívat se při tom na strop a myslet na svou budoucnost; stačí, když se posadíš ven a budeš si chvíli číst nebo dělat něco hodně nenáročného.“

„Nemůžu,“ řekl Enjolras trochu hrubším hlasem. Jestli to bylo kvůli bolesti v krku nebo tomu, že chtěl znít důrazněji, Grantaire nevěděl. „Je toho teď hodně.“

„Tak tu práci nechceš dodělat vůbec?“ Enjolras se na něj zamračil. „Když ti bude zle, stejně tu práci odvedeš špatně. V tom lepším případě.“

„V tom horším?“

„Bude ti ještě hůře a zase pojedeš do nemocnice.“ Enjolras zmateně zamrkal. „Grantaire to včera říkal Jolymu.“ Blonďáček se podíval na Grantaira, který se opíral o kuchyňskou linku a zkoumal své ruce, ze kterých stále nemohl smýt modrou barvu. Už to byl týden a stále vypadal jako omalovánka. Nechtěl vypadat, že je poslouchá. „Opravdu, Enjolrasi. Dávej na sebe pozor. Vylež se. Odpočívej. Hodně pij a pokus trochu jíst. Grantaire říkal, že si zvracel. Jak často?“

„Včera to bylo teprve podruhé.“

„Takže se to horší.“ Nenechal se Combeferre odbít. „Prosím, Enjolrasi, udělej to pro sebe.“ Enjolras si oba své kamarády prohlédl, chvíli přemýšlel a pak si jen nahlas povzdechl. Pokýval hlavou na znamení, že rozumí. „Skvěle.“ Combeferre se na něj široce usmál. „Už budu muset jít. Grantaire, jdeš se mnou?“ Zvedl se z místa a podíval se na černovláska, kterého konečně přestaly zajímat jeho ruce.

„Já?“ zeptal se ho Grantaire překvapeně. „Ehm, no.“ Podíval se na Enjolrase, který si četl příbalový leták k lékům. Zdálo se, že chtěl, aby oba odešli a mohl být chvíli sám. „Tak jo. Taky bych se ve škole moh jednou za čas ukázat.“

Oba se s blonďáčkem rozloučili a odešli z jeho bytu. Celou cestu nic neřekli. Combeferre koutkem oka stále pozoroval Grantaira, který se nepřítomně díval kamsi před něj. Bylo vidět, že má o mladšího strach. Na jednu stranu to chápal – jako kamarád se o něj bál také –, na druhou stranu se neubránil úsměvu. Každý věděl, že Grantaire k Enjolrasovi něco cítí. Každý, kdo se objevil v okruhu kilometru musel cítit tu lásku, kterou na mladšího chrlil svými urážkami a vtipnými poznámkami. Kdo se k nim jenom trochu přiblížil viděl ty hvězdičky v jeho očích, kdykoliv na něj mladší promluvil; to, jak mu zčervenalo čelo a roztáhly se zorničky. Každý věděl, že je Grantaire, ten sarkastický umělec, zamilovaný do Enjolrase.

Občas mu ale přišlo, že jediný, kdo to nevěděl, byli zrovna oni dva. Enjolras byl slepý ke všemu, co se týkalo mezilidských vztahů. Grantaire se tolikrát spálil, že na něco jako _láska_ už ani nechtěl myslet. Občas měli ostatní chuť jim srazit hlavy dohromady, aby se jim v nich konečně rozsvítilo. Vždy si ale pak řekli, že jsou dost dospělí na to, aby za svůj život bojovali sami.

Combeferre si nahlas povzdechl. _Jak malí kluci_ , pomyslel si. „Zvládne to, Grantaire.“

Grantaire sebou škubl a podíval se na vyššího. „C-co prosím?“

„Enjolras. On to zvládne.“

„To já přeci vím,“ řekl Grantaire a snažil se znít, jako že ho to vůbec nezajímá. Pohled byl ale plný nervozity. „Jen…“

„Jen?“

„Nikdy jsem ho takhle neviděl.“

„Je nemocný, to je normální, že nevypadá zrovna nejlépe.“

„To jsem nemyslel, vypadal tak… _slabě_.“ Grantaire poslední slovo zašeptal. Skoro jako kdyby se ho bál. „Soráč, měl bych—“

„U kampusu naší školy je opravdu dobrá cukrárna,“ přerušil ho Combeferre a ukázal směrem k jeho univerzitě. „Enjolrasova škola je o tři bloky dál, a tak často chodíme do školy spolu. Každé ráno si tam kupuje kávu a něco sladkého k snídani. Majitelka nás má ráda, a tak vždycky dostává ty nejlepší kusy. Ale už se tomu ani nedivím, za ty roky jsme tam nechali dost peněz.“ Combeferre se nad vzpomínkou jejich společných rán pousmál. Chyběly mu. A to byl Enjolras doma teprve týden a půl. Ti dva pro sebe opravdu nebyli jenom přátelé – spíše bratři. „Když jí řeknu, že je Enjolras nemocný, určitě mu něco pošle. Ale já nebudu mít čas, abych došel zpátky a dal mu to. Myslíš, že bys—“

„Jasně!“ vykřikl Grantaire nedočkavěji a hlasitěji, než zamýšlel. Combeferre se jenom zasmál.

„Co tu zase děláš?“ zeptal se Enjolras překvapeně, když otevřel dveře.

„To je mi teda přivítání,“ odvětil Grantaire naoko uraženě, jemně strčil do mladšího z nich a bez pozvání vešel do bytu. Okamžitě odešel do kuchyně a začal vybalovat dvě plné tašky s nákupem. „Bylo mi hned jasný, že i když seš na těch _internetech_ pořád, ani nebudeš schopnej si něco objednat. Tak jsem ti skočil pro nějaký základní potraviny, abys tu nezheb hlady. Dáš si rattatouile?“

„Ne,“ řekl Enjolras, když vešel do obývacího pokoje a sedl si za stůl. „Nemám hlad.“

„Jasně. Cos dneska jedl?“ Podíval se na prázdný talíř, ve které včera večer ohříval zeleninovou polévku. „Dal sis?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl Enjolras, upil z hrnku a zaměřil svůj pohled na počítač.

„A proč je teda v koši?“ Grantaire ukázal na otevřený koš, kolem kterého lítaly dvě mouchy a dosedaly na zbytky zeleniny. Enjolras na chvíli přestal ťukat cosi na klávesnici, ale okamžitě se ke své práci vrátil. Grantaire si jenom povzdechl. „Měl bys odpočívat.“

„Odpočívám.“

„Vždyť na tebe mluvím a ty stejně čučíš do počítače.“

„Nedělám nic fyzicky náročného, takže se to dá pokládat za odpočinek. Odvádím nějakou práci, ale nijak mě to nevyčerpává.“

„Co to piješ?“ zeptal se Grantaire, když viděl, jak už Enjolras po několikáté upil z hrníčku, ze kterého se stále kouřilo.

„Kávu.“

„Jseš normální? Nemůžeš v tomhle stavu pít kofein! Udělám ti čaj.“

Enjolras přestal psát a podíval se na staršího. „V čaji je více kofeinu než v kávě.“

„Vážně?“ zeptal se Grantaire překvapeně a Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „To jsem nevěděl…“ Cosi si zabručel pod vousy a pak jen pokrčil rameny. „Ale stejně je to lepší než kafe, takže vydrž, udělám ti svůj výbornej zázvorovej čaj. Ten tě postaví na nohy!“ Enjolras jen protočil oči vsloup a vrátil se ke své práci. „Byl jsem dneska v tý vaší oblíbený pekárně, kam s Combeferrem chodíte. Musím říct, že ta paní Lafayettová, je fakt milá dáma! Udělala mi pro tebe několik obložených baget. Hele, omlouvám se, ale po cestě jsem jednu sněd. Byla fakt výborná! Taky bys měl něco sníst. Že si vůbec nic nejedl co?“ Žádná odpověď. „Mi to bylo úplně jasný. A nebylo ti ještě špatně?“ Žádná odpověď. „Doufám, že tohle neznamená, že jo. To bych ti asi spíš měl dát krekr. Krekr. To zní jak pro psa, nemyslíš?“ Žádná odpověď. „Co, Apollóne?“ Žádná odpověď. „Apollóne?“ Grantaire se podíval na Enjolrase, který mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Mezi obočím se mu udělala hluboká rýha. Tu měl vždy, když nad něčím moc přemýšlel a svět kolem něj přestal existovat.

Grantaire dovařil čaj, dal na talíř obloženou bagetu a pár bobulek hroznového vína, položil vše na stůl u gauče a přešel k Enjolrasovi. Bez ptaní mu zaklapnul noťas, skoro při tom zmáčkl Enjolrasovy prsty mezi displayem a klávesnicí. „Hej!“ Vykřikl Enjolras uraženě a zamračil se.

„Tak takhle si mě všimneš, super!“ S tím vzal Enjolrase za rameno a donutil ho vstát. Enjolras, ještě stále dost slabý a malátný, nemohl proti Grantairově síle bojovat. Nechal se dostrkat na gauč, kde ho černovlásek zabalil do tlusté deky s plyšem. Zkušeně mu uvázal uzel kolem boků, do pravé ruky mu strčil hrníček s čajem, do druhé talířek s jídlem. Sedl si na stůl a zhluboka vydechl. „Jsi horší jak malý děcko.“ Enjolras se na něj zamračil. „No fakt. Takovýhle trable jsem neměl, ani když byla moje ségra malá. A že ta je tvrdohlavá jak kozel!“

„Grantaire.“ Enjolrasův tón zněl varovně. „Mlč.“

„Ne, ne, ne, tohle si hezky vyslechneš, Apollóne. Jestli se rozhodneš—“

„Mlč,“ zopakoval Enjolras a zavřel oči. „Bolí mě hlava.“ Párkrát zamrkal a podíval se na černovláska, který se na něj pozorně díval. „Mluvíš… moc nahlas.“

Až teď Grantairovi došlo, jak moc potichu Enjolras celou dobu mluvil. Display na monitoru měl ztlumený na nejnižší jas. Rolety byly zatažené a do místnosti neproudilo žádné sluneční světlo. „Promiň,“ řekl Grantaire hned a trochu ubral na hlasitosti. „Jenom si o tebe všichni budeme takhle dělat starosti. Už se rozneslo, že ti není moc dobře, a i když Combeferre všechny uklidňuje, Prouvaire a Joly už plánujou, jak sem určitě musí přijít a s něčím ti pomoc.“

„Nepotřebuji pomoc.“

„Jo, to vidím,“ řekl Grantaire se smíchem a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Byl tu snad ještě větší nepořádek než včera. Grantaire by přísahal, že se Enjolras kvůli tomu začervenal – možná studem – ale sváděl to na stále zvyšující se teplotu. „Cos to teda tak vehementně ťukal do toho počítače?“

„Potřebuji ještě dopsat jeden článek. Musím do novin odevzdat tři, nejméně o dvou tisíce slovech. Byla to trochu dřina, když se mi motala hlava, ale už to mám skoro dopsané. Volali mi dneska ze školy a z redakce. Taky jsem musel potvrdit pomoc na charitativní akci pro vozíčkáře, která mě čeká za dva týdny. Ještě jsem se potřeboval na něčem domluvit se svým spolužákem, se kterým máme za dva měsíce odlétat na studentskou konferenci do Bruselu, ale—“

„Dost,“ řekl Grantaire se zdviženýma rukama před sebou. K jeho překvapení, Enjolras opravdu přestal mluvit. „Máš toho hodně. Chápu.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „No ale nebude lepší, když se teď vyležíš, vyléčíš a pak na tom budeš dělat? Combeferre měl pravdu. Tím, že se odděláš nikomu nepomůžeš.“

Enjolras se pousmál. „Mám dojem, že nic takového neřekl.“

„Něco v tom smyslu.“ Grantaire mu úsměv opětoval.

Chvíli se na sebe mlčky dívali. Grantaire si prohlížel Enjolrase, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé. Vlasy měl konečně rozčesané, ale měl je stažené čelenkou, takže vypadaly méně husté, než normálně; kruhy pod očima byly skoro tmavě hnědé; trochu se mu třásly prsty. Enjolras se pod jeho očima cítil nejistý. Rychle se napil čaje. Překvapeně zamrkal. Na rozdíl od všeho, co se snažil sníst nebo vypít, ho čaj příjemně pohladil po bolavém krku a v puse se mu rozpustila horká, sladká a trochu štiplavá chuť. Podíval se na Grantaira, který se jen usmíval. „Dal jsem tam trochu medu a citrónu. Mělo by ti to dost pomoc. Dělala nám ho máma, když jsme byli se ségrou nemocní.“ S tím se zvedl a přešel zpět do kuchyně. „Když jsi tak drze vyhodil mou skvělou polévku, chceš udělat čerstvou? Můžeš si ji pak dát k večeři.“

„…Dobře,“ odpověděl Enjolras tiše a Grantaire se od srdce usmál.

Grantaire si k vaření pustil do sluchátek svou oblíbenou hudbu a občas si tiše zpíval. Enjolras se na něj chvíli díval. Zamračil se. Podíval se do hrníčku, na hladinu černého čaje. Netušil, co je to za příjemný, hřejivý pocit, který se mu rozplynul na hrudi a rozbušil mu srdce. „To bude ten čaj,“ zašeptal si pro sebe a znovu upil.

Když Grantaire dovařil, donutil Enjolrase, aby si do bagety alespoň dvakrát kousnul. I když Enjolras protestoval, nakonec Grantairovému tlaku podlehl. Nakonec jí snědl celou. Cítil, ale jak ho okamžitě začalo bolet v krku a tlačit v žaludku. Černovlásek ho proto donutil, aby se chvíli prospal. Enjolras ho nechtěl poslouchat – byl přeci dost dospělý, aby se rozhodoval sám – ale aniž by to nijak plánoval, zavřel oči a během chvíle usnul. Grantaire mezitím uklidil celý jeho byt. Když se večer probudil, dal si s Grantairem horkou polévku a šel si lehnout do postele. Ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, proč jeho povlečení tak nádherně voní a cestou nezakopl o žádnou knihu.

Dalo by se říci, že spadli do rutiny. Enjolras se vždy probudil, převlékl si propocené oblečení, došel si na toaletu. Jakmile vyšel z koupelny, Grantaire už na něj čekal s horkým čajem a nějakým jídlem. Pořád mluvil – často nadával na školu, na profesory, na svou práci, na to, jak chce být umělec a nejde mu to – ale na rozdíl od ostatních dní, mluvil potichu a klidně. Neustále upravoval Enjolrasovi deku tak, aby nepadala z jeho ramen. Nechával ho pracovat, ale často ho vyrušoval, aby se napil nebo si vzal léky. Enjolras vždy usnul na gauči. Grantaire ho po dvou hodinách vzbudil a pomohl mu dojít do ložnice. Enjolrasovi za tu celou dobu nedošlo, že všechno jeho oblečení je vždy čisté a nádobí umyté.

Když se o týden později Enjolras ráno probudil, na stolku vedle jeho postele ležela snídaně, horký čaj, džus a léky. Vedle lampičky ležel papírek s jeho jménem. Enjolras si pomalu sedl na postel a papírek rozevřel. _„Šel jsem do školy, kdybys cokoliv potřeboval, dej mi vědět. Jestli chceš, můžu dorazit po škole a třeba ti zase něco uvařit. Nebo můžem jenom pokecat. A tak. Jo? – R“_.

„Ach,“ zakňučel Enjolras a sáhl si na hrudník. Cítil, jak mu buší srdce. Že by měl ještě horečku? Že by se jeho stav nelepšil. Rychle vztáhnul ruku k tácu s jídlem a najednou spolkl všechny prášky. Cítil jejich hořkou pachuť v puse, ale snažil se ignorovat. Zavřel oči a položil se zpátky do peřin. _„Nebo můžem jenom pokecat.“_. Enjolras otevřel oči. O čem by se ti dva mohli tak bavit? Vždyť se poslední roky dokázali hádat o každé zbytečnosti. Zamrkal. Ale poslední týden se spolu bavili normálně. Grantairova přítomnost mu nevadilo, dokonce měl pocit, že—Srdce se mu znovu rozbušilo. „Co to je?“ zašeptal si pro sebe a překulil se na bok. Proč se při každé vzpomínce na Grantaira začne jeho tělo chovat tak zvláštně? Jako kdyby—

Enjolras se zprudka posadil. „Ne,“ řekl si pro sebe a dal si ruku na hrudník. „Ne.“ Srdce bušilo ještě o něco rychleji. Jako kdyby se mu snažilo něco říct. Něco, co ho ve skutečnosti až moc děsilo. „Ne, ne, ne,“ řekl a vstal. Okamžitě se mu zamotala hlava, před očima se mu udělalo černo. Opřel se rukama o noční stolek a začal zhluboka dýchat. Jakmile zase viděl, rychle se převlékl. Jeho myšlenky se mu snažily namluvit samé hlouposti. Hlouposti, které se přeci nemohly stát. Rozhodně ne jemu. Přešel k botníku a nasadil si botasky se kterými každé ráno běhal. Oblékl si lehkou, letní bundu a zapnul si jí až ke krku. Jakmile vyšel na chodbu, ošil se. Stále mu byla zima. Čelo měl celé zpocené. Měl ještě dost vysokou teplotu.

Teď ho to ale nezajímalo. Potřeboval si pročistit hlavu. Co nejrychleji!

Grantaire zrovna pracoval na svém novém díle, celým pokojem se nesla hlasitá hudba, poklepával si nohou do rytmu. „Co to?“ Vyděšeně nadskočil, když ucítil, jak mu vibruje celá noha. Vytáhl mobil z kapsy a chtěl hovor ukončit. Vždy, když tvořil, potřeboval se soustředit. Neměl rád, když ho někdo rušil. Když však uviděl jméno, které se ukázalo na displayi, vypnul hudbu, pustil štětec na zem – věděl, že až bude při smyslech, bude toho litovat – a klikl na zelenou ikonku telefonu. „Apollóne?“ Z druhé strany se nic neozvalo. „Apollóne?“ Zkusil to znova, když stále nic neslyšel. Že by ho vytočil nechtěně? „To mi právě volá tvůj zadek?“ Pokusil se zasmát, ale cítil, jak má knedlík v krku. Nevěděl, co ho na tom hovoru tak znepříjemňovalo. Měl divný pocit v žaludku. Jako kdyby se něco stalo. „Apol—“ Před tím, než dokázal doříct jeho přezdívku, ozval se sten. _Bolestivý_ sten. Znělo to, jako kdyby se Enjolras snažil nadechnout, ale nešlo to. „Enjolrasi?“ Grantairův hlas zněl přiskrceně, jako kdyby se bál jeho jméno vyslovit. Bylo tak cizí. Nikdy mu takhle neříkal. Jen v největší nouzi. Když ale slyšel, jak začal mladší z nich do aparátu kňourat, ruka, ve které držel mobil, se celá rozklepala. „En—“

„Grantaire.“ Grantairem projel mráz. Na těle mu naskočila husina. Měl pocit, jako kdyby ho někdo hodil do ledové vody. Dech se mu zasekl v krku. „Grantaire,“ zakňoural Enjolras znova, skoro neslyšitelně.

„Za chvíli budu u tebe.“

Cesta, která normálně trvala skoro hodinu, Grantaire stihl za půl. Chytil taxíka, za úplatek ho donutil porušit pár zákazů vjezdu a jednosměrek. Když vystoupil, zbytek cesty doběhl. Plíce ho celé pálily, tělo si stěžovalo a měl pocit, že snad zkolabuje. Když ale došel k Enjolrasovým dveřím, na všechno zapomněl. Dveře byly pootevřené. Grantaire do nich opatrně strčil. I přes slunečný den byla v bytě tma, na podlaze ležely Enjolrasovy boty, kalhoty, mikina… „Sakra,“ zašeptal, když poznal boty, do kterých nechtěně kopl. Tyhle Enjolras nosil na běhání. „Prosím tě, ne.“ S tím došel do obývacího pokoje.

Na gauči ležel Enjolras, schoulený do klubíčka, ruce měl zatnuté v loktech a celý se klepal. „Apollóne…“ Enjolras otevřel oči. Horečka mu před duhovkami vytvořila mlhu, přes kterou skoro neviděl. Obrys černých vlasů a zelené mikiny umazané od barev, dokázal však rozeznat i tak. Najednou ucítil něco studeného na svém čele. Grantairova dlaň. „Celý hoříš.“ Chtěl stáhnout ruku k tělu, ale Enjolras ji rychle zachytil. „En—“

„Ne,“ zašeptal Enjolras. Svůj hlas nepoznával. Zněl tak křehce a slabě. Nenáviděl se za to. Nenáviděl, když ho někdo viděl takhle slabého. Připadal si tak bezradný. „Ještě ne…“ Dal ruku zpět na své čelo a zatlačil. Chlad mu trochu pomohl od bolesti, která mu tepala ve spáncích.

„Bože, Apollóne, tohle mi nedělej.“ Grantaire se pokusil zasmát, ale oba poznali, že to jen hraje. „Tys byl běhat, ty idiote, že jo? Jseš nemocnej a jdeš běhat, já bych tě normálně…“ Zavrčel. Nedořekl, ale Enjolrasovi bylo jasné, co by následovalo. Mírně se pousmál. Grantaire se k němu choval tak mile, měl o něj strach a všechno to působilo tak – Enjolras se zamračil. Opravdu teď myslel na to, že jeho kamarád se choval _roztomile_? „Jseš fakt blbej.“ Enjolras jen cosi zabručel. „Jedl si něco?“ Pokusil se zakroutil hlavou, ale místo toho nic neřekl. „Takže ne. Měl jsi aspoň čaj? Nebo vodu?“ Na to už pokýval hlavou, ale okamžitě ho zabolelo ve spánku. Měl pocit, že ho ta bolest snad zabije!

Grantaire se zvedl se, aby mohl Enjolrasovi přinést chladný obklad, ale Enjolras ho znovu chytil za ruku. „Nechoď,“ zašeptal Enjolras tiše a snažil se očima najít jeho obličej. Vidět na chvíli jeho zářivé modré oči. Bože, byly tak okouzlující. „Nechci být sám,“ přiznal.

„Nebudeš, neboj,“ odpověděl mu Grantaire mile a rukou ho pohladil ve vlasech. Byly mokré od potu a lepily se mu na čelo. „Za chvíli budu zpátky.“ S tím přešel do kuchyni, našel čistou utěrku, celou ji namočil do ledové vody a když jí vyždímal, rychle došel zpět k Enjolrasovi a dal mu ji na čelo. „Jsi celej zpocenej.“

„Zima…“ zašeptal Enjolras a Grantaire mu sundal hadr z čela. „Ale i horko…“

„Kde?“

„Všude.“ Grantaire ho začal otírat po červených tvářích, nosu a suchých rtech. Když se nepohnul z jeho tváře, Enjolras mu chytil dlaň. „Všude,“ zašeptal znovu a rukou ho navedl na krk, kde mu tepala tepna; na klíční kosti, které byly celé vystouplé. Enjolras opravdu hodně zhubnul. Grantaire si začínal dělat starosti. „Všude…“ zašeptal, když si začal rozepínat mikinu.

V tom ho Grantaire zarazil. „Enjolrasi, počkej chvíli.“ Znovu ho zapnul a trochu se k němu naklonil. Enjolras si ho konečně mohl prohlédnout. Ve tváři měl výraz, který neznal. Pořád si ho prohlížel a tváře měl roztomile růžové. Z čeho? Ze zloby? Strachu? „Jsi propocenej, měl by ses vykoupat.“

„Ano, to… to měl,“ přiznal blonďáček, když nahnul hlavu a zacítil pach, který mu patřil. Byl slaný a pižmový. Cítil, jak se něj lepilo oblečení. Cítil se nechutně. „Já vím.“ I přesto zavřel oči a znovu se snažil přitáhnout si nohy blíže k tělu, aby vytvořil trochu tepla.

„Počkej tady,“ řekl mu černovlásek, když ho přikryl dekou, kterou měl přehozenou přes židli a odešel do koupelny. Zapnul vodu a co nejrychleji se snažil napustit celou vanu. Přidal do ní vonné mýdlo, které okamžitě začalo vytvářet na hladině bílé bublinky. Podíval se na svůj odraz v zrcadle a několikrát se poplácal po tváři. „Grantaire, uklidni se.“ Měl pocit, že mu srdce vyskočí krkem. Musel pořád polykat, aby se mu náhodou nezvedl žaludek. Představa, že za pár chvil bude mít svého idola, vedle sebe, _nahého_. „Dobře, dobře, dobře, Grantaire, uklidni se a přestaň se chovat jako starej úchylnej dědek.“ Zakroutil hlavou a vypnul vodu. Vana byla skoro plná. Došel zpět do obývacího pokoje. Enjolras měl zavřené oči, ale podle dechu poznal, že ještě nespí. Pořád se mírně třásl. „Enjolrasi?“ Jmenovaný otevřel své pomněnkové oči a chvíli ho pohledem hledal. Chtěl se nadechnout, že něco řekne, ale černovlásek jen zakroutil hlavou. „Šetři síly. Myslíš, že zvládneš dojít do koupelny?“

„Budu se snažit,“ řekl tiše, když se posadil. Svět se s ním začal trochu točit. Ruku si přiložil na hlavu a bolestně zaskuhral. Jak je možné, že se mu do hlavy vešlo nejméně sto bubnů a každý hrál jinak?

„Bože, já jsem kretén,“ zanadával Grantaire a rychle nalil do čisté skleničky vodu. Pomohl Enjolrasovi se napít. I když ze začátku protestoval, jakmile jeho hrdlo zvlažilo pár kapek, cítil, jak se mu do těla dostala nová síla. Po pár locích se odtáhl a Grantaire položil skleničku na stolek před nimi. Pomohl Enjolrasovi vstát a opatrně s ním došel až do koupelny. Tam posadil blonďáčka na vanu a začal mu pomáhat z oblečení. Grantaire očima uhýbal do všech stran a snažil se zkrotit chvějící prsty. Enjolras si toho všiml, ale nekomentoval to. Když byl Enjolras nahý, pomohl mu přes stupínek do vany. Jakmile Enjolras cítil teplou vodu, celý se zachvěl. Sedl si rychleji, než zamýšlel a nechal se hladit vodou a bublinkami, které ho najednou podivně uklidňovaly. „Ponoř dlaně do vody, pomáhá to na bolest hlavy.“ Enjolras ho poslechl. _Páni_ , pomyslel si Grantaire, _musí být opravdu unavený_.

Následovalo deset blažených minut tichosti. Enjolras seděl ve vaně, oči měl zavřené, bradu měl položenou na kolenou, které držel mezi lokty a dlaně měl ponořené ve vodě. Opravdu to na bolest pomáhalo a jemně ji tupilo. Bylo to rozhodně příjemnější než předtím. Mezitím Grantaire Enjolrasovi žínkou myl záda, umyl mu vlasy, chvíli ho masíroval na spáncích a krku. Enjolras cítil, jak mu buší srdce. To všechno, co pro něj dělal… cítil se tak nesmírně nesvůj. „Pojď ven.“ Enjolras otevřel oči a podíval se na černovláska. Chtěl mu říct, že chce, aby pokračoval. Aby se ho ještě chvíli dotýkal. Jeho prsty ho uklidňovaly. „Bude to horší, když budeš ve vaně moc dlouho.“ Grantaire k němu natáhl ruku na znamení, že mu pomůže. Enjolras jí přijal. Když se ale zvedal, zamotala se mu hlava a podlomily kolena. „Sakra.“ Grantaire reagoval naštěstí rychle, chytil Enjolrase kolem pasu a znovu ho posadil do vany. „Nedá se nic dělat, uděláme z tebe princeznu.“

„Cože?“ Odpovědí se mu staly Grantairovy silné paže, které ho vzaly kolem ramen a pod koleny a vytáhly ho z vody ven. Grantaire posadil Enjolrase na pračku tak, aby byl o něco výše než černovlásek a celého ho opatrně otřel. Enjolras nevěděl, co dělat, a tak tam jen seděl a cítil, jak se chvěje – zimou v místnosti, i z jeho doteků. Bylo to tak cizí. Grantaire vzal z košíku na prádlo spodní prádlo a tričko, které pomohl Enjolrasovy nasadit. Pečlivě mu vysušil vlasy, aby se mu ještě nepřitížilo.

„Ještě, že jseš menší jak já,“ zasmál se Grantaire, když vzal Enjolrase znovu do náručí a přenesl ho z koupelny do ložnice.

„Sklapni,“ zašeptal tiše Enjolras a když položil hlavu do polštáře, doplnil: „Jednou tě dorostu.“

„Ale jistě,“ zasmál se Grantaire, přikryl Enjolrase tlustou peřinou a přehodil přes něj ještě jednu deku. Enjolras se okamžitě zachvěl a mírně se usmál. Bylo mu nádherné teplo. Cítil se unavený a chtěl spát. „Dobrou noc,“ řekl Grantaire, když pohladil Enjolrase po dlani a chtěl odejít.

Stejná dlaň ho ale zastavila. Podíval se Enjolrasovi do tváře. Ten se na něj pozorně díval a po chvíli ticha pronesl: „Zůstaň.“

„Co prosím?“

„Zůstaň.“

Grantaire nasucho polkl. „Dobře.“ S tím se posadil na postel, Enjolras znovu zavřel oči a spokojeně vydechl. Grantaire se musel kousnout do rtu. Vidět Enjolrase tak zranitelného ho ničilo. Nikdy si nepředstavoval, že někdo jako _on_ , dokáže být – zakroutil hlavou. Opravdu na něj vždy myslel jako na muže, který je nezranitelný. A přitom – to byl _jenom_ člověk. Proč na to pořád zapomínal? Nejen on, ale všichni okolo nich? Je vůbec možné, že nikdo z nich Enjolrase vlastně neznal? Že viděli jen tu dokonalou verzi, kterou tak skvěle hrál? Cítil se nejistý. Jako kdyby všechno co do této chvíle prožíval, byla jen divadelní hra a on konečně nakoukl do scénáře.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ Grantaire sebou cukl. Poškrábal se ve vlasech a povzdechl si.

„Nechceš něco k pití?“

„Ne.“

„Dobře.“

Opět zavládlo ticho, které ale brzy přerušil Enjolras. „Lehni si ke mně.“

Grantaire se podíval Enjolrasovi do tváře a překvapeně zamrkal. „Cože?“

„Lehni si ke mně,“ zopakoval mladší a odkryl kousek peřiny.

„Jéžiš, Apollóne, je tohle nějakej pokus o to mě sbalit, nebo co? Cením si toho, ale měl bys hlavně spát—“

„Grantaire.“ Grantaire hlasitě polkl. Tentokrát jeho jméno neznělo naštvaně, jako vždy, kdy se to blížilo k hádce; nebo otráveně, jako pokaždé, když skákal mladšímu do řeči nebo vyprávěl o svých opileckých toulkách. Teď znělo – _potřebně_ , až skoro _toužebně._ Byl z toho nervózní. „Prosím.“ Tohle slovo z jeho úst snad nikdy neslyšel. Jak jen mohl odolat?

„Dobře,“ zašeptal tentokrát Grantaire, sundal si špinavý svetr a lehl si vedle Enjolrase. Ten mu podal deku, uhnul na jednu ze stran a více se přitulil do peřiny. Lehl si bok tak, aby na Grantaira viděl. Ten ležel na zádech, díval se na strop a prsty si nervózně poklepával po břiše.

Mohlo uběhnout jen pár minut, když se znovu ozval Enjolrasův hlas. „Moc děkuji.“ Černovlásek pootočil hlavu. Jeho nos se otřel o ten mladšího. Cukl sebou, aby mezi vzniklo trochu prostoru. Ani netušil, jak blízko si byli. Enjolras se nejspíše podvědomě plazil blíže k teplu a podle všech jeho bývalých milenců věděl, že _hřeje jako kamna_. Nejspíše se k němu chtěl přitulil, aniž by tušil, co vlastně dělal. Grantaire musel znovu polknout. Teď to byl on, kdo potřeboval trochu vody. Úplně mu vyschlo v krku.

„N-nic se nestalo,“ zakoktal a odkašlal si.

„Opravdu.“ Enjolras párkrát zamrkal a pak se znovu usmál. Úsměv na jeho tváři nebyl tak obvyklý jev a Grantaire miloval každou vteřinu, kterou mu věnoval. Měl nádherně tvarované rty, které i v temnotě místnosti svítily jasně růžově. Enjolras si jazykem otřel rty a Grantairovi se zasekl vzduch v krku. Jako kdyby snad tušil, že ho starší pozoruje. Rychle se podíval do jeho očích, které byly konečně dostatečně otevřené a vypadaly, jako kdyby ho skenovaly. „Proč to pro mě děláš?“

„Přátelé si přeci pomáhají.“

„Ach,“ zašeptal Enjolras a zabořil hlavu hlouběji do polštáře. „A já doufal, že jsem pro tebe speciální.“

„Cože?“ Grantaire měl pocit, že dnes nic jiného neříkal.

„Myslel jsem si, že ten pohled, který mi věnuješ znamená něco více.“ Enjolras netušil, proč to říkal. Myslel na to – ano. Více než je zdrávo – ano. Ale nahlas to říkat nemusel. Jednou, po dvou skleničkách vodky s rybízovým džusem a třech paňácích tequily; to řekl Combeferrovi. Ptal se ho na to, co by s tím měl dělat a Combeferre se ho tenkrát zeptal – _Chceš, aby to něco znamenalo?_ – a on nevěděl. Věděl jen to, že není nikomu schopný dát ze svého života tolik, protože se skoro už rozdal. Neměl co více nabídnout. Neměl co si vzít zpátky. Nevěděl tedy, jestli by někdy Grantairovi stačilo to, co z něj zbylo. A tak žádné kroky nepodnikal. Nechal ho, aby mu věnoval ty pohledy, které ho nutily se klepat a ošívat. A když byly moc nepříjemné, jednoduše odklonil hlavu a dělal, že nic nevidí. Když toho bylo už moc, odešel. Byl to špatný mechanismus, ale jediný, který fungoval. Ale teď? S horečkou? Jako kdyby všechny jeho naučené role zapomněl. Na povrch se dostal jen _pravý Enjolras_ a dříve, než ho ostatní stačili umlčet, otevřel znovu pusu. „Díváš se na mě vždycky takovým pohledem, který mě nutí si říkat – _vidí ve mně Grantaire něco více nebo jen dalšího kluka z jeho mnoha?_ Myslíš si, že jsem si toho nevšiml? Jak bych nemohl. Viděl jsi někdy své oči? Jsou tak modré. Jako moře. Ne, ne, moře ne. Spíše oceán. Ano, jako oceán. Oceán po tom, co ho zastihla bouře a všechny vlny se už uklidnily a pěna odtekla a zvlažila všechny kameny a potopila pár lodí. Tak temné, tajemné, a přesto tak nádherné.“ Enjolras se zasmál. „A blyští se, když se červenáš. Třeba jako teď.“ Grantaire měl pocit, že zapomněl na to, jak se dýchá. Nádech. Výdech. Nádech. A co pak dál? Nevěděl, co na to říct. To, co cítil k Enjolrasovi nikdy nepojmenovával. Kdyby to udělal, bylo by to moc reálné. Takhle mu to stačilo. Být mu blízko a povídat si s ním, hádat se o zbytečnostech. Věděl, že z Enjolrase mluvila horečka. Tváře měl celé rudé a oči podlité slzami. „Promiň, řekl jsem něco divného...“

Grantaire se konečně vrátil do reality. Zasmál se. „Ale ne, to je od tebe docela milý. Nebo jako hodně milý. Ale Enjolrasi, měl bys spát. Vyspat se z tý horečky, ať jseš brzo v pohodě. Protože věřím, že tohle bys normálně neřek a doufám, že to zítra zapomeneš, jinak si to budeš do konce života vyčítat. Víš co, nejsme sice úplně nejlepší kámoši, ale mě to tak vyhovuje. Fakt. To, že jsme aspoň spolu. Prosím tě, mohl—“

„Blábolíš.“ Enjolras chytil Grantaira za bradu a natočil ho k sobě. Grantaire zavřel pusu. „Blábolíš,“ zopakoval, když se nadzvedl na lokty a prsty z brady přesunul na jeho neoholenou tvář. Vousy byly už dost dlouhé na to, aby ho po ruce příjemně hladily. Enjolras se pousmál. „Blábolíš. To děláš vždycky, když jsi nervózní nebo se snažíš skrýt své pravé pocity. Víš, že se mnou nemusíš, že ano?“

„Apo—“

„Je to _Enjolras_.“ To bylo to poslední, co mu řekl před tím, než se k němu naklonil a políbil ho. Jeho horké, suché rty se setkaly s mokrými a popraskanými. Grantaire se zhluboka nadechl před tím, než mu Enjolras přimáčkl nos. Tělo mu celé zdřevěnělo. Cítil jen Enjolrasovy jemné rty – _ach bože, byly tak jemné, jako pohlazení právě vykvetlé růže_ – suché rty – _jako kdyby ponořil hlavu do vyčištěného písku_ – hladové rty – _ty rty, které se pomalu otevíraly a svádivě ohlodávaly ty jeho_ – horké rty – _jako kdyby vyšel ze samého pekla_. Grantaire ze sebe vydal přiškrcený zvuk a mladší se konečně odtáhl. Než Grantaire stačil cokoliv říct, Enjolras ze sebe vydal tichý sten. Grantaire ho ale slyšel. Slyšel, jak tiše zasténal jeho jméno, které z jeho úst znělo tak _perfektně_. „Gra—“ Teď to byl Grantaire, kdo nenechal mladšího domluvil. Rukou ho chytil zezadu za hlavu a donutil se opět předklonit. Znovu se políbili. Tentokrát to byl ale černovlásek, kdo udával tempo. Začal pohybovat rty proti těm jeho, nechával je splýval dohromady, pomalu se máčet v jejich slinách, když propletly jazyky. Navzájem se ochutnávali. Enjolras chutnal po vodě, lesních jahodách; a Grantaire po cigaretách a vyčpělém pivu. Ani jednomu ta chuť nevadila. Enjolras položil své dlaně na Grantairův hrudník. Cítil, jak mu buší srdce. Jednu ruku přesunul k jeho dlani a položil jí na svůj hrudník. Grantaire se od něj odtáhl a podíval se mu do tváře. Pod prsty cítil, jak Enjolrasovi bušilo srdce. Grantaire na nic nečekal, znovu se přimáčkl na jeho rty a dlouze ho líbal.

Po několika minutách, kdy se jejich chuť smíchala dohromady a pomalu vyprchala; se od sebe odtáhli. Oba byli zadýchaní, rty měli naběhlé a byli roztomile zrůžovělí. „Děkuji,“ zašeptal Enjolras, který i přes svůj stav jako první popadl dech. „Děkuji.“

„Za líbání?“ zasmál se černovlásek.

„Ne,“ odpověděl až podivně vážně Enjolras. „Za všechno. Za to, co jsi pro mě udělal. Jsi… moc hodný.“ S tím se položil Grantairovi na hrudník a zaposlouchal se do jeho srdce. Už bilo klidně. Ten rytmus ho konejšil. Chtěl se stále usmívat. „Nikdy… tohle nikdo pro mě… neudělal. Děkuji.“ Zavřel oči a spokojeně vydechl. „Tohle je poprvé.“

Než stačil Grantaire odpověď, Enjolras usnul.

Po půl hodině, kdy Grantaire sledoval strop a cítil Enjolrasův dech na své kůži, se rozhodl, že může vstát, aniž by se bál, že mladšího vzbudí. Opatrně ho položil na polštář, přikryl ho až ke krku a pohladil ho po vlasech. Enjolras se ze spaní stále usmíval. Grantaire měl chuť se k němu znovu naklonit a políbil ho. Chtěl, aby se znovu probudil a začali se líbat. Chtěl se s ním líbat až do rána.

Grantaire se kousl do rtu. Rychle vstal z postele, nechal otevřené dveře, kdyby ho náhodou mladší volal a potřeboval by pomoc nebo by se mu udělalo zle; a došel do obývacího pokoje. S hlasitým žuchnutím si sedl na pohovku, zabručel a rukama si projel obličej. „Co se to… _kurva_ … stalo?“ zeptal se do ticha místnosti a několikrát zhluboka vydechl. Jazykem si otřel rty. Stále tam cítil ty Enjolrasovy. Chutnaly tak skvěle – Grantaire zakroutil hlavou. Proč na to pořád myslel?

Lokty se opřel o kolena a dal si hlavu do dlaní. Tak dlouho proti tomu bojoval. Tak dlouho se snažil, aby byl Enjolras _jenom_ jeho _kamarád_. Tak dlouho se snažil, aby mohl být s ním a nenechat si to ničím zkazit. A nakonec? Jeho snažení přišlo vniveč právě díky blonďáčkovi. Díky tomu, že udělal ten první krok; díky tomu, že se jako první odvážil ochutnat jeho ústa; díky tomu, že onemocněl a jeho horečka ho donutila říkat to, co v sobě dusil.

„Doprdele,“ zašeptal Grantaire a začal nervózně klepat nohou do země. „Kurva.“ Grantaire cítil, jak jeho hrudník zaplavila horká vlna, která značila jediné – hráz jeho snahy se prolomila, láska vytekla ven. Zaplavila celou jeho osobu, rozklepala mu kolena, zpotila čelo a ruce. Nedalo se nic dělat. Grantaire to musel přijmout. „Kurva, já tě _miluju_ ,“ zašeptal do ticha místnosti předtím, než vyčerpáním usnul také.

Grantaira vzbudil až nepříjemný zvuk jeho telefonu. Rychle pro něj sáhl do své kapsy, aby ho mohl vypnout. Když se ale na displayi ukázalo jméno jeho mladší sestry, rychle si sedl, párkrát zakroutil hlavou, aby zahnal všechny sny – _o Enjolrasovi, o jeho rtech, o jeho nádherném teplu_ – a zmáčkl zelené tlačítko na displayi. „Poslouchám.“

„ _Bráško?_ “ Její roztomilý hlas mu okamžitě vykouzlil úsměv na tváři. „ _Nemohla jsem se ti dovolat. Nestalo se ti nic?_ “

Grantaire se znovu podíval na display a až teď zjistil, že má od své sestry čtyři nepřijaté hovory. Tiše zaklel tak aby ho neslyšela a znovu si přiložil mobil k uchu. „Promiň, spal jsem, bylo toho teď hodně.“

 _„Chápu, ale příště mě takhle neděs_ ,“ řekla svým typickým, káravým hlasem, který stejně zněl, jako kdyby se snažila zpívat. Jeho sestra prostě byla ztělesněným nevinnosti a roztomilosti. Ani nechápal, jak mohli být sourozenci. Byli tak rozdílní. „ _Vezu ti Amaru, jak jsme se odmluvili_.“

„Amaru?“ Grantaire nechápavě zamrkal. Amara přeci byla – Grantaire se plácl do čela. Jak jen mohl zapomenout? Jeho sestra jela na týden se svojí školou do Španělska, na nějaký výzkum biologických stop v moři. Nechápal to, a tak se více neptal. Věděl jen, že bude týden pryč a někdo se musí postarat o její kočku. Nebo, jak jí Grantaira rád říkal, _zrzavého zplozence pekel_. Miloval zvířata, ale s Amarou si nikdy nepadli do noty. Možná proto, že nesnášela pach cigaret a alkoholu. A to bylo Grantairových poznávacím znamením.

Grataira z přemýšlení vytrhla až otázka: _„Nezapomněl jsi, že ne?_ “

„Jasně, že né!“ Nahraně se zasmál a podle povzdechu, který se ozval z druhé strany pochopil, že mu sestra neuvěřila. „Jenom jsem… jsem teď… no nejsem doma. Jsem u kámoše. Není mu dobře, tak se o něj starám. Nebo, ne, počkej, to znělo blbě. Ne že bych se o něj staral, nejsem jeho máma, že jo. Ne, že by se o nás máma někdy starala, takže bych vlastně věděl, jaký to je, ale—“

„ _Bráško_ ,“ zastavila jeho blábolení sestra. „ _To je v pořádku. Zeptám se někoho jiného…“_

Grantaire už měl na jazyku – _A koho, když jsme oba stejní vyvrhelové?_ – ale kousl se do jazyka, aby nic takového neřekl. Za jejich rodinnou situaci jeho sestra nemohla. „V pohodě! Já se o toho satanáše postarám. A víš, že rád! Ale mohla bys mi jí přivést sem? Nebo někam poblíž? Nechci toho kámoše nechat samotnýho, fakt nevypadá dobře.“ _Ale chutná naprosto skvěle_ , problesklo mu hlavou a ucítil, jak mu rudnou tváře. Zakroutil hlavou. Proč na to musel pořád myslet?

„ _Pokusím se. Kde tedy jsi?“_ Grantaire jí prozradil adresu a za půl hodiny stála jeho sestra s přepravkou před Enjolrasovým bytem. Jakmile si přepravku Grantaire vzal, kočka začala urputně mňoukat. Dobrých deset minut se spolu loučili, až měl Grantaire chuť jí sestře vrátit. Ty dvě měly nezdravý vztah, který se mu nelíbil. Už si s ní o tom párkrát promluvil, ale vždy ho uzemnila otázkou – _A jak se má tvoje holka? Víno, ne? Nebo si přesedla na nějakou tvrdší vlnu, třeba tequilu?_ – to jí naučil dobře. Jedovatí byli stejně.

Když se konečně rozloučili, Grantaire došel znovu do bytu, zkontroloval, jestli Enjolras spí a došel do obývacího pokoje. Přepravku položil vedle gauče. „Máš hlad?“ zeptal se kočky, která na něj akorát zasyčela, otočila se zády a schoulila se do klubíčka v rohu. „Taky tě nemám rád,“ řekl, když se zvedl a přešel do kuchyně, aby mohl Enjolrasovi udělat snídani.

Jakmile bylo vše připravené, odešel s talířem a horkým čajem do jeho pokoje. Položil černý čaj s medem a zázvorem na noční stolek, vedle kterého položil talíř s obloženými bagetami a lékem proti horečce a nevolnosti. Podíval se na postel. Enjolras stále spal. Na rozdíl od minulých dní, mu teď vlasy spadaly na zavřená víčka, ze kterých vyrůstaly ty nejdelší řasy, které kdy na muži viděl. Nos měl trochu červený, stejně jako tváře a čelo. Už se nepotil. Rty měl pootevřené, mokré od neustálého oblizování jazykem a občas ze spánku zavzdychal. V jedné ruce trčel cíp peřiny a mačkal ho na hrudník. Jako kdyby se k někomu tulil. Enjolras vypadal zranitelně. Možná to donutilo Grantaira, aby si sednul na postel a prstem se dotkl jeho tváře. Stále byl horký, ale ne tolik, jako včerejší noc. Ach, jak jen ho vyděsil. Měl chuť na něj řvát, proklínat ho, smát se mu, brečet. Nikdy netušil, že je schopný cítit tolik emocí zároveň. Dokud ho nepolíbil. Z hlavy se mu vypařily všechny myšlenky, na hrudníku se usadila jen jedna emoce a jeho tělo poslouchalo jen základní instinkt, který mu radil – _buď tu pro něj a dělej vše pro to, aby byl spokojený_.

Prsty sjel ze tváře o něco níž, k obrysu jeho rtů. Byly jemné jako hedvábí. Stále nevinné, nepoškozené a roky nedotčené. Věděl, že Enjolras nikdy neměl vážný vztah. Od Courfeyraca věděl, že už pár partnerů měl, ale nikdo se nezdržel více než pár měsíců. Enjolras o sobě sám prohlašoval, že není správným _materiálem_ na chození. Prsty sjel ještě o něco níže, na spodní ret. Jakmile Enjolras, i ve spánku, zacítil tlak na svých rtech, zavřel je a jemně ho políbil na články jeho špinavé kůže od barev a cigaret.

Po včerejší noci, ale chápal, proč se zdrželi alespoň těch pár měsíců. Líbal totiž dokonale.

Grantaire rychle stáhl ruku zpět ke svému tělu. „Bože můj,“ zašeptal naštvaně, když se zvedl z postele a odešel zpět do pokoje vedle, aby se posadil na gauč. „Musím se prospat.“ Byl unavený. Ne fyzicky, ale psychicky. Nikdy netušil, že by ho nějaký polibek mohl takhle rozhodit. Problém byl v tom, že to nebyl jen ledajaký polibek. Byl to polibek od _Enjolrase_.

Jen jeho jménu mu rozbušilo srdce. Grantaire se opřel o opěradlo, zadíval se na strop a povzdechl si. Spánek mu jistě pomůže.

Ještě před tím, než se Grantaire probudil, cítil neskonalé teplo. Jako kdyby ho někdo zabalil do deky a přitiskl se na něj. Prsty se natáhl k tomu teplu. Cítil jen jemný dotek, který ho donutil se ještě více zachumlat do sebe. Cítil se chráněný. Noc mu zaplavila vůně jahod a něčeho, co nedokázal identifikovat. „ _Děkuji_ ,“ ozvalo se kdesi nad ním, tak jemně, že to skoro přeslechl.

Když otevřel oči, nikdo u něj nebyl. Párkrát zamrkal. Po chvíli rozeznal oranžové paprsky, které se i přes žaluzie dostaly dovnitř místnosti a barvily jí do teplých barev. Posadil se. Přikrývka, do které byl zabalený, mu spadla do klína. Zamračil se. Nepamatoval si, že by se přikrýval. Dotkl se tváře, na které stále cítil to podivné teplo. Že by to snad nebyl—Zakroutil hlavou. „To byla určitě Amara, nějak se dostala ven a – Amara!“ Vykřikl a rychle se podíval vedle gauče. Přepravka byla otevřená. Začal se rozhlížet po místnosti. Nebyla pod stolem, ani gaučem, ani se neschovávala pod topením nebo nevyskočila na parapet. _Možná měla hlad_ , pomyslel si, když odešel do kuchyně. Ale ani tam nebyla. „Kde jseš sakra?“ zanadával, když zavíral kredenc, jako kdyby snad byla schopná si dvířka otevřít a uvelebit se na nějakém z talířů. Jeho oči se zaměřily na malé světlo, které vycházelo z Enjolrasova pokoje. Stále měl pootevřené dveře. „Do háje, ne,“ zakňučel, když rychle došel ke dveřím a nenápadně do nich strčil.

Byl připravený na to, že Amara bude sedět na jeho stole, kolem sebe bude mít rozcupované jeho pracně vypracované školní materiály a knihy. Už začal přemýšlet nad tím, jak nejlépe by se jí mohl zbavit a kolik ho škoda bude stát, když ho překvapilo, že Amara sice v pokoji byla, ale nechovala se jako ďábel, na což byl černovlásek zvyklý. Ne, seděla Enjolrasovi na klíně a předla do rytmu toho, jak něžně jí Enjolras hladil po zrzavém kožichu. Blonďáček seděl na posteli, před sebou měl zapnutý notebook a z něj se linuly tóny klidné, instrumentální hudby. Podle pomalých doteků, které věnoval klávesnici, si nejspíše něco četl. Mírně se usmíval. Občas se podíval na svůj klín a jeho pohled zněžněl. Pokud si někdy stačil nalhat, že Enjolrase nemiluje, právě teď se do něj zamiloval okamžitě.

 _Počkat, zamiloval_?

„Grantaire.“ Grantaire sebou škubl. Enjolras se na něj díval a Amara, kterou přestal kvůli vyrušení hladit, na něj vrhla jeden z jejích obvyklých, nevraživých pohledů.

„Ach, ježiš, promiň.“ Enjolras zamrkal na znamení, že nechápe. „Že jsem sem přitáhnul kočku, nebo že tu máš kočku, prosím tě, vůbec nechápu, jak mohla z tý přepravky zdrhnout. Určitě—“

„Grantaire, to je v pořádku,“ zastavil Enjolras jeho zmatený proslov. „Před pár hodinami jsem vstával a když se mi konečně udělalo lépe, šel jsem si nalít trochu vody a viděl jsem jí, jak leží v přepravce a čeká, až jí někdo vyndá. Spal si a ona začala tak jemně mňoukat a dívat se tím nádherným, hnědým pohledem…“ Začal Amaru drbat pod tlamičkou a ona mu věnovala slastné zamňoukání a začala znovu příst. Zavřela oči a mírně sklopila uši. Takhle jí Grantaire viděl snad jen s jeho sestrou. „Pustil jsem jí, dal jsem ji trochu tuňáka, co jsem našel v ledničce. Doufám, že ti to nevadí.“ Přestal Amaru škrábat a ta na něj nespokojeně mňoukla. Enjolras ale pohled zaměřil zpět na černovláska, který stále stál ve dveřích. „Nevěděl jsem, že máš kočku.“

„Je mojí ségry.“

„Ach, o té už jsem slyšel.“

„O kočce?“

Enjolras se tiše zasmál a zakroutil hlavou. „O sestře.“

„Jo, je to poklad.“ S tím přešel blíže k posteli, aby si Amaru odnesl zpět do obývacího pokoje. Jakmile k ní natáhl ruce, kočka se naježila a nepříjemně na něj prskla. Grantaire se okamžitě stáhl zpět a Enjolras se jemně zasmál. „Nechápu, jak může mít takovýho zplozence pekel.“

„Mě přijde roztomilá,“ řekl, když jí začal znova drbat na hlavičce a kočka se k němu ještě více přitulila.

„Počkej, až jí víc poznáš,“ zaprotestoval starší a zkřížil ruce na prsou. Chvíli se na ty dva díval. Vypadali jako kdyby k sobě patřili. Vždycky si myslel, že je Enjolras spíše ten typický chovatel zlatých rybek, protože na nic jiného neměl ve svém nabitém programu čas; ale když se díval, jak zkušeně Amaru drbal a mazlil se s ní, měl chuť mu nějaké kotě obstarat. Možná stejně tak zlaté, jako byly jeho vlasy. Zasmál se. Nikdy by tak dokonalou barvu nenašel. Možná tedy raději černé jako uhel. Jeho kočičí kopii, co bude celé dny spát a bude se k němu ve spánku mazlit, aby se mohla pacičkami dotýkat jeho jemné kůže a možná, čas od času, ho hrubým jazykem oblíznout po tváři—

„Je ti dobře Grantaire?“ Grantaire sebou škubnul. Hned na to cítil, jak mu zrudly tváře. _Na co to proboha zase myslel?_ „Jsi nějaký červený…“

„Jsem se zpotil, jak jsem spal.“

„Byla mi zima, tak jsem tě přikryl, abys náhodou neonemocněl. Ale teď mi došlo, že je mi zima kvůli té horečce a možná jsem tě přehřál. Promiň,“ řekl Enjolras a omluvně se usmál.

„Pře… _Ahh_.“ Grantairovi to najednou došlo. On přeci usnul v sedě, někdy nad ránem. Těsně po tom, co mu sestra napsala zprávu, že projela hranice. Teď už slunce zapadalo. Jak dlouho spal? Schoulil se na gauči sám, nebo mu Enjolras pomohl? A neznamená to snad, že když cítil to mokré políbení, že by to byl další Enjorlasův polibek, a nejen výplod jeho fantazie? Celý se ošil a nervózně poklepal nohou do země. Nechtěl, aby na něm Enjolras poznal, že je nesvůj. Teď byl rád, že byl jejich kamarád známý tím, že se nevyzná v lidských pocitech. „To nebude tím.“

„Nenakazil jsem tě, že ne?“

„Určitě ne. Mě se bakterie bojej.“ Sedl si na kraj postele. „Co děláš?“

„Čtu si.“

„Doufám, že aspoň něco brakovidního jako je třeba _50 odstínu šedi_.“

„To je co?“

„Jen taková knížka…“ Usmál se. „Mám dojem, že jí má doma Courfeyrac. I všechny pokračování. Tak se ho na to zeptej, určitě ti jí rád půjčí.“

„Dobře. Zeptám se.“

„Oh, prosím,“ řekl Grantaire s úsměvem. „Ale chci bejt u toho, až se ho na to budeš ptát.“

„Proč?“

„Jen tak.“ Chvíli mlčeli, když se Grantaire konečně odhodlal zeptat: „Jak ti je?“

„Už mnohem lépe.“ Enjolras ukázal na noční stolek. Vše z něj bylo pryč. „Děkuji za snídani. I čaj. A léky.“

„Dal sis všechno?“ zeptal se ho překvapeně a Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „No konečně, že by z tebe snad byl i poctivej pacient.“

„Zase mi tak nefandi. Vždycky, když se mi udělá lépe, začnu dost brzy hřešit.“

„Hřešit? Ty? To bych chtěl jednou zažít,“ zasmál se starší. Až když to dořekl, před očima se mu ukázaly vzpomínky na minulou noc. Na jejich doteky, líbání, na to, jak mu myl vlasy – _měl je tak jemné, díky šampónu s kokosem a medem_ –, jak se líbali. Už zase cítil, jak rudne. A tentokrát, zdálo se, nebyl jediný, kdo vzpomínal. I Enjolrasovi tváře najednou byly o něco sytější a rty si musel znovu oblíznout jazykem. Hned, jak Grantaire viděl jeho špičku, nasucho polkl. Proč najednou bylo tak těžké to krotit? Zvládal to tak snadno a teď najednou—

„Grantaire.“ Přerušil Enjolrasův hlas jeho myšlenky. „Děkuji,“ řekl znovu. „Za všechno.“

„Nemáš zač,“ řekl Grantaire a cítil, jak nervozita, která se mu usadila na hrudníku, konečně trochu povolila.

Další dny utekly jako voda. I když se to oběma zdálo zvláštní, Enjolras se choval ukázkově. Když ho Grantaire požádal, aby nepracoval – opravdu nepracoval. Když chtěl, aby se najedl nebo spolkl nějaký z prášků, který mu donesl Combeferre – udělal to. Když mu řekl, aby se přikryl ještě jednou dekou, protože nemůžou riskovat, že by znova prochladl – přikryl se. Pokaždé, když ho poslechl, Grantaire cítil, jak se nemohl ubránit úsměvu.

Každý den byl prakticky stejný. Grantaire večer udělal do termosky čaj a do ledničky připravil snídani. Budil se později než blonďáček, který si pak ráno nalil ještě horký čaj a snědl vše, co jeho kamarád připravil. Vzal si léky a začal pracovat. Vždy u sebe v pokoji, zabalený v dece a vedle své pravice měl horký čaj, zatímco klín mu hřála Amara, která se od něj odmítala hnout. Grantaire se budil vždy v poledne, protáhl se, udělal si kafe, vykouřil dvě cigarety a udělal k obědu polévku. Donesl jí Enjolrasovi do pokoje. Ten jí snědl u nějakého přenosu politických debat. V tu chvíli Grantaire odcházel do školy. Enjolras pak ještě hodinu pracoval, a pak si šel lehnout. Amara se mu vždy přitulila k zádům a usnula také. Grantaire se vrátil za čtyři hodiny a našel je v ložnici, jak spí. Najedl se, udělal nějaké úkoly, možná poklidil, znovu si udělal kafe a vykouřil tři cigarety. Enjolras se budil až na večeři, kterou mu Grantaire donesl do pokoje, kde se společně bavili o dni, který prožili. Grantaire vyprávěl o škole, o jeho spolužácích, o výstavách, stěžoval si na učitele a nadával na vše, co se v umění děje. Večer vždy volal Combeferre, občas se k němu přidal i Courfeyrac, kterého všichni po pár minutách ze společného hovoru vypnuli, protože měl neustálé nemístné narážky na to, jak se Enjolras a Grantaire chovají jako manželský pár. Grantaire potom vždy začal blábolit a byl celý rudý v obličeji, zatímco Enjolras měl ve tváři vždy neutrální výraz a jen protáčel oči v sloup. Kdyby u něj ale někdo seděl dost blízko, všiml by si, že mu zrůžověly špičky uší. Občas se podívali na film, někdy si povídali do ranních hodin. Enjolras vždy usnul jako první. Grantaire ho přikryl až ke krku a Amara se mu stočila u hrudníku. Snažil se jí každou noc vyhodit za dveře, ale pokaždé skončil akorát s novým, hlubokým škrábancem na ruce.

Po týdnu se Enjolrasovi udělalo dobře. Horečka byla pryč, nebylo mu zle od žaludku, a dokonce byl schopný vydržet i pár minut na horkém slunci, když potřeboval nasát trochu čerstvého vzduchu do plic a došel na balkón. Stále však zabalený v dece a pod dozorem černovláska.

Když Enjolras po týdnu došel na oběd do obývacího pokoje a na Grantaira se usmál, došlo jim, že je Enjolras už v pořádku. Stále se sice opíral o židli, protože se cítil slabý, ale to oba přisuzovali jeho velkému úbytku na váze, který se snažil zase nabrat. Grantaire věděl, že je načase, aby už odešel a oba tak začali žít své soukromé, svobodné životy.

Sedli si naproti sobě a dali se do jídla. Během oběda černovlásek stále mluvil. Povídal o všem, co ho napadlo. Protože ho děsila představa, že se budou muset rozloučit. Bylo to vlastně zvláštní. Nikdy si s Enjolrasem nebyli blízcí a možná to všechno, co mezi nimi bylo, bylo jen neporozumění a velká dávka sexuálního napětí. Avšak po těchto dvou týdnech měl pocit, jako kdyby se něco mezi nimi zlomilo. Ale ani jeden tomu nedokázali přijít na jméno.

Když dojedli, Grantaire si povzdechl a postrčil prázdný talíř doprostřed stolu. „Tak si myslím, že je načase jít. Oxidoval jsem tu už dlouho, věřím, že taky potřebuješ mít chvilku pro sebe a budeš rád, když ti tu nebudu otravovat vzduch.“ Enjolras otevřel pusu, že zaprotestuje, ale vlastně nevěděl, co říct. Teď, když mu bylo dobře, bylo tak těžké mu poděkovat nebo vyjádřit své pravé pocity. Srdce na něj řvalo, ale mozek se ho snažil krotit. Byl už zase ve své obvyklé naučené roli, která se ho nechtěla vzdát. „Užil jsem si to. Fakt že jo. Myslím, že jsem teď připravenej na to bejt táta. Děcko se mnou neumře. Jupí! I když… já a fotr? Chudák dítě,“ zasmál se a pomalu se zvedal z místa.

„Počkej!“ Vykřikl Enjolras hlasitěji, než zamýšlel a rychleji, než ho mozek stačil zastavit. Grantaire sebou cuknul a rychle se posadil. „Počkej…“ zašeptal a polkl. „Můžeš… můžeš tu ještě jednu noc přespat. Jestli tedy chceš.“

Grantaire zamrkal a když konečně pochopil, co blonďáček řekl, usmál se. „Fakt?“ zeptal se trochu překvapeně, ale nemohl popřít jakou radost z toho měl.

Enjolras to poznal. Za ty společně dny pochopil, jak se Grantaire vyjadřuje. Úsměv mu na krátkou chvíli opětoval. „Ano.“

„Fajn, no, tak… jo. Snad teda chápeš, co sis přived do bytu.“ Enjolras jen pokýval hlavou. „Jsem jak štěnice, fakt že jo. Se mě nemůžeš zbavit.“

„Tak jsem to ale nemyslel,“ řekl Enjolras a zamračil se.

„Já vím, nebój,“ zasmál se Grantaire, ale někde uvnitř něj stále plál ten typický plamen nedůvěřivosti. Občas svou povahu nesnášel. Nedokázal si užít krásné věci. Vždycky to jeho svědomí a povaha zkazila. „Takže ti zase dneska budu okupovat gauč.“

„Nebo…“

Grantaire čekal, až Enjolras větu dopoví, ale když se místo toho začal šťourat vidličkou v nedojezeném jídle, zeptal se ho: „Nebo?“

„Nebo taky ne.“ S tím se podíval na černovláska a oblízl si jazykem rty. Viděl, jak ho Grantaire pozoroval a pečlivě sledoval každý pohyb, který s ním udělal. Jazykem zajel do koutku úst, aby jeho pohled o něco prodloužil. Něco na tom lesku v jeho očích ho poutalo. „Můžeme se podívat na film nebo se třeba pobavit o mém novém projektu u kterého budu potřebovat trochu pomoc s tvým uměleckým umem. Nebo…“ Odmlčel se. „Nebo můžeme jít ven. Aspoň na chvíli. Abych si zvykl na to horko, co teď zase je a načerpal trochu sil po tom, co jsem tak dlouho ležel v posteli a byl zavřený. Nemusíme daleko, jen přes ulici do parku. U fontány prodává jeden stánkař jahody. Lepší jsem v životě nejedl. Můžeme si jich pár dát, posadit se na lavičce. Být starší, navrhnul bych ti, abychom tam krmili holuby.“ Grantaire se tomu nápadu zasmál. Představil si, jak tam oba sedí, je jim osmdesát, pořádně se neslyší, řvou na sebe přes celý park a hlasitě se smějí a do toho se kolem nich víří holuby, co jim z rukou jí bagety. „Pak bychom mohli domů, protože to venku zase tak dlouho po nemoci nezvládám. A dáme si tu ještě zbytky od oběda, který byl výborný, Grantaire.“ Grantaire sklopil zrak a usmál se. Miloval, když ho někdo chválil. Doma se toho snad nikdy pořádně nedočkal. Stejně tak jeho sestra. Od partnerů slyšel více nadávky než vyznání lásky. Možná proto byl umělec. Toužil po tom, aby mu někdo řekl, že za něco stojí a jednou byl na něj opravdu hrdý. I kdyby to byl jen jeden člověk. Kdyby jen Enjolras tušil, kolik pro něj ta věta znamenala. „A podívali bychom se na film. Nic těžkého, žádné drama, žádný akční film. Spíše něco… jako komedie? Což u mě zní dost absurdně a ani netuším na jakých kanálech nějaké takové pořady mám. A pak bychom mohli třeba prodiskutovat nějaké pasáže z té knihy, co mi půjčil Courfeyrac a já tě za to upřímně budu proklínat až do konce svých dní, neboť ten kluk chce, abych mu potom řekl, jak se mi to líbilo a musím to tedy dočíst.“

Grantaire se zasmál. „To zní skoro jako rande.“ Když si všiml, jak Enjolras vykulil oči, kousl se do rtu.

Zase. Pokaždé, když se něco vyvrbí v jeho prospěch, zkazí to svými činy nebo nevymáchanou pusou. Vždycky si všechno pokazí.

Už se chtěl zvednout, když se Enjolras zhluboka nadechl a doplnil: „A pak tu můžeš přespat.“

„Aha,“ zhodnotil Grantaire.

Chvíli bylo ticho, které opět prolomil blonďáček. Grantaire si všiml, jak si nervózně začal hrát s lemem ubrusu. „Můžeš si vybrat kde budeš chtít spát.“

Grantaire hlasitě polkl. „A jaké mám možnosti?“

„Kamarádovi bych nabídl gauč. Není úplně nejpohodlnější, ale spát se na něm dá. Po té době, co jsi tady, sis na něj jistě zvykl.“ Grantaire pokýval hlavou. „Ale… Ale potencionálnímu partnerovi bych nabídl svou postel. Je dost veliká pro dva lidi. Pohodlná. Mám i dvě peřiny a dva polštáře. Možná jsem už při nakupování tušil, že to jednou budu potřebovat.“ Grantaire mírně otevřel pusu. Opravdu se ho teď Enjolras ptal jestli—„Ale bylo by to jen pro kluka, který by se mnou chtěl jít koupit jahody do parku a tam je sníst a dívat se na film a pak diskutovat, jak hrozná je ta kniha o milování, která ale možná… není tak špatná v jistých, ehm, nápadech.“ Enjolras rozhodně nebyl jediný, který zrudnul ve tváři. „Nabídka ale platí jen pro toho, kdo by se mnou šel na… rande.“

„Aha,“ řekl Grantaire znova, a aniž by si to rozmyslel, odpověděl: „Ten popis tvý postele zní docela dost lákavě. Minule se mi na ní leželo dobře.“ Oba věděli, že si vzpomněli na jejich polibek a kdyby Enjolras nebyl už zdravý a Grantaire by se vnitřně nekrotil; jistě by se už dávno nahnuli přes stůl a políbili se znova. Potřebovali to. Možná potřebovali spíše _jeden druhého_. Ale ještě na to bylo brzy.

„Po pravdě, to jsem chtěl slyšet,“ řekl Enjolras vážným hlasem.

„Tak dobře,“ řekl Grantaire a zvedl se z místa, vzal oba talíře do ruky a položil je do dřezu. „Můžeme jít?“ Enjolras se místo odpovědi zvedl a odešel se do předsíně obout, aby mohli vyrazit. Grantaire byl rád, že zůstal v kuchyni sám, protože se začal usmívat jako blázen. Podíval se na Amaru, která se rozvaloval na kuchyňské lince a řekl jí: „Dneska budeš spát v obýváku.“ Amara nespokojeně zamňoukala.

**Author's Note:**

> Najdete mě na tumblr [2WNikiAngel](http://www.2wnikiangel.tumblr.com) a nově i na Wattpad [Niki Angel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/2W_NikiAngel)


End file.
